I See you, I Speak to you, and I Hear you
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke came to Konoha for one thing to be Naruto's right hand man but what happens when he gets to know Naruto and wants more from him then what he intially went to Konoha for? This is Sasuke's POV of See no Evil, Speak no Evil, Hear no Evil on how everything goes in his eyes and how he starts to gain feelings when hes supposed to be the right hand man.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is Sasukes POV from See no evil, Speak no evil, and Hear no evil. I wanted to make it a separate story so I didn't mix people up. That way you can choose whos POV you want to read from. When you read them you will see they line up and that they will be speaking on how they feel. I decided to write two different stories of the progression with them in there POVs because I don't like having one chapter be of one characters then the main character pop up again. All of there encounters will be described in their POV and it will read where they are when their not with each other. If you don't like the idea you can read only Naruto's POV that's fine. It might be the same story but they do go through different encounters and they do learn things about each other as they go on.**_

* * *

Ever since I was a kid my father told me I would stand next to our leader as the right hand man of the next leader. He told me that I would be his right hand man just like he was before we moved away. What I didn't expect was to come to this town when I was eighteen. My father use to tell me that if I didn't come out male that I would have gotten engaged instead. I guess my mother wanted it, I didn't really care about it. I was a man and a strong one at that. What my father told me to do I did. I learned how to shoot from my older brother when I was seven, he was eleven and he knew how to shoot since he was five. My brother was engaged at a young age because the very family we were in the group with had a daughter his age.

We have been driving back to the town I was born in for a few hours. I was told that I had to meet the leader and the future leader but I didn't know how he would react to me. From what my older brother told me he already had a right hand man and a smart left hand man. Who has a left hand man? That's just weird. Who cares though I am smart so what does it matter, it couldn't be that hard for him to get to know me.

"Little brother, were going to be at your school in a few minutes." My older brother Itachi said as he was in the passenger seat next to my father.

"Sasuke our leader's son will be in your class." My father said to me. I nodded my head and put my uniform coat on as we pulled to a stop.

"Father, can I know his name?" I asked not knowing will be a bad thing.

"Naruto," my father said and I got out the car.

Girls started to surround me and my brother. My father stayed in the car to wait for my brother as my brother walk me to the office. As the girls started to crowd us I saw a blonde and another boy pulling a boy with shaggy brown hair away from the crowd. When my brother and I got to the office he signed what needed to be signed and said his goodbyes to me and walked out the office.

"Welcome to Konoha academy Uchiha-kun," the principal said.

I nodded politely but all I wanted to do was go to the classroom.

"Are you ready to get going?" she asked. I nodded again.

She showed me my locker after giving me my schedule and my locker combination. Then took me to the teacher's lounge. She looked around to see if a certain teacher was in the room and noticed he wasn't and mumbled a damn, then the bell rang.

"I guess I will be taking you to your class." The principal said and we walked out the room.

When we got to the class, she just walked in didn't knock or anything.

"Kakashi this is your new student." She said and walked back out the door. As she walked past me I noticed the light hint of booze.

"Well hello you must be Sasuke Uchiha." He said and I nodded. "I am Kakashi, you will be sitting next to the blonde that happens to be staring out the window right now." Kakashi said.

I looked to see who he was talking about and hoped this guy wasn't a stupid blonde. He looked dazed but he also looked like he was in deep thought. Oh well that's where I have to sit. I introduced myself to the class and noticed the blonde didn't look forward not once. After I introduced myself I walked to my seat and started to stare at him wondering what he was thinking. He must have felt that I was staring at him because that's when he looked at me. I couldn't see from the front but he has the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. His tan actually looked natural and his blonde hair stuck out more. He was eyeing me for a while I chose that moment to say something. This guy looks like he is an angel and not going to be a problem.

"What?" I said. He didn't even give me a word he just turned away like I wasn't even here. How fucking rude what is his problem? I couldn't help it I just had to watch him. When class was finally over he stood up and his friend ran up to him.

"Naruto," that's all I heard and noticed that was my future leader. I got up and followed him and his friends out the class and tried to not lose him in the hallway but the girls started to surround me.

"Can I know your shoe size?" a girl asked. I saw him turn back to look at me I seen pity in his eyes for the fact that I was surrounded. I just kept trying to go to class and ignore the girls.

When I finally got to the class I stood in front because it looked like there were groups. When the teacher came in the class he introduced himself as Iruka-sensei.

"Class, who has an opening in their group?" Iruka-sensei asked.

I saw one hand raise and it was Naruto's hand, the guy I actually wanted to be in a group with, but that pink-haired girl was there too.

"Thank you Naruto. Okay Sasuke you will be with Sakura and Naruto." Iruka-sensei said looking at Naruto than looking at me.

So there was no question about it, his name is Naruto. I started to walk to my seat and noticed the girl getting excited to sit next to me and I didn't care to be by her at all but I knew Naruto wouldn't switch seats with me so the girl had to. Why does he always do that? He always looks out the window like there is something interesting out there.

"Hi, Sakura is it?" I asked with a sweet voice the girl nodded her head.

I gave her a sweet smile, "do you think we can switch spots? I don't really like to sit at the end." I said in a sweet tone that I knew she wouldn't ignore. She nodded her head and moved over for me.

Naruto must have felt the shift because he looked at us and then went back to what he was doing. The teacher passed out papers and Naruto was ignoring me so I elbowed him and he turned to look at me. He grabbed his paper when I held it out to him.

"Naruto, are you listening? You have to do a group assignment so don't finish it on your own." Iruka-sensei said shocking me.

Naruto would do a project be himself. He seems like he would zone out before doing an assignment by himself. I heard chuckling from the other side of the class where his friends were. They both stopped when Naruto glared at them, which shocked me because he seemed real nice. But he is my future leader so I can't underestimate him. But honestly he doesn't look like he can fight.

The teacher continued about the assignment. "You each have a part to do in this assignment. Just make sure that you all understand what you and your team are supposed to do." Iruka-sensei said and let us start our assignment.

"What part of the assignment do you want to do?" Sakura asked me but I was a little more focused on Naruto.

"Hello, what part do you want to do?" Naruto asked me sounding irritated.

I don't know why but I didn't really want to talk to her but when he spoke I couldn't ignore him. "Give me whatever you don't want to do." I said in a low voice I didn't even recognize. I looked at him only as I said this. How much do you want to bet he thinks I am crazy?

"Sakura, pick your part and we will decide who does what out of us two." Naruto said in a commanding voice. Sakura nodded and looked at the paper right away.

"Well, you know I don't like to do the speech part." Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"I will do that if you don't have a problem with it." I said as I looked at him waiting for him to tell me okay.

"I don't care then I will do the research. You can do the paper part right Naruto?" Sakura said. Why is she giving out orders? I looked toward Naruto and he nodded to it.

"So, what are we going to research about?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto.

"You're doing the research so you can decide what you want us to do." Naruto said.

I raised my hand in front of him to show him the list of what we can research about. "Here is a list of things we can do are assignment on." I said louder now that I got my nervousness out the way. Sakura and Naruto looked at the paper that I was holding and noticed something they looked interested in.

"Human biology," Naruto and Sakura said together. I just looked at them weird. They were crazy.

"We like the human anatomy." Sakura said filling me in. I would have never guessed that one for Naruto a future crime boss.

"That's a weird interest but okay." I said unsure I wanted to be doing this topic.

"But he did say that we all needed to know what each other is talking about so we all need to know what we're talking about in this idea." Naruto said.

"I am fine with the idea. All we need to do is stay briefed in what we're researching about. Can we do this at someone's house afterschool?" I asked.

"I agree," Sakura said.

"I can't today," Naruto said.

"Neither can I, but I was talking about future reference." I said in a reassuring way.

"No one can come to my house." Naruto said immediately.

Well of course not you're a gang boss but I still wanted to make sure he was the Naruto they were telling me about. "Why?" I asked.

"I am not allowed visitors." Naruto said vaguely.

"You have Shikamaru and Kiba over all the time." Sakura said.

Really? So they must be the left and right hand man.

"No I don't. They are only over when their dads are by my house. I go to their houses." Naruto said firmly and showing that he was irritated by the fact that he was getting questioned.

I wonder if he knows I am involved with them too.

"Oh well I can't have two guys at my house without my parents being home." Sakura said.

I never got the choice to answer but why would I.

"We can always go to the library." Naruto said.

"Or you guys can come to my house? If you want too," I said kind of nervous so I started to bite my lip. It was one of my nervous ticks I have been trying to get rid of.

"Yeah we can do that." Naruto said giving me a warm smile I didn't expect. I was extremely shocked. That's when the bell rang and he walked up to his friend.

I walked out the class after Naruto did and didn't hear what him and his friends were talking about, but I saw that Naruto got mad and slammed a guy's head into the locker. I had to hold back the chuckle I had. When Naruto walked off I got closer to his friends and heard one of his friend talk. When I glanced at Naruto he smiled before completely walking off. Oh yeah he is definitely a crime boss. That smile he gave said crime boss.

The female of the group said something to Naruto but he ignored her and then his friend spoke.

"He brought that upon himself for always talking shit." The boy said to the girl. I believe the guy's name is Shikamaru. I had gym so I walked into the locker room and noticed it was just me and Naruto. I wanted to talk to him and I actually had the chance too.

"Your violent," I said, he looked up to me.

"No," was all Naruto said. I waited for a continuation but none was coming.

"Can you explain you slamming that boy's head into the locker then?" I asked curiously sitting next to him.

"I was tired of his jokes." Naruto said bluntly. Well that was honest.

"What was he saying?" I asked.

"What is up with your curiosity?" Naruto asked me.

"Just curious. So, are you going to tell me?" I asked. I know I might seem weird to him but I want to know what makes him mad.

"No," Naruto said and stood up to walk off. I was going to follow but I decided against it.

I heard what sounded like Naruto and his friends and noticed they were talking about the hallway incident again and was curious but not close enough to hear so I just watched them. I noticed after they were over Naruto was looking around and noticed me staring again. I stopped this time because I knew it looked creepy of me. I walked off to the gym and noticed the biggest green blob in my life. Holy shit this is a big creeper.

"Hello my youthful students!" our teacher screamed. His fashion sense really needs to be checked because that is too much green. I looked around and noticed everyone looked cautious about him accept Naruto and another guy that was wearing the same outfit. "Naruto, how are you my youthful student?" he asked. What is going on with all these teachers they seem rather close to Naruto.

"Hey Gai-sensei, I am fine." Naruto said.

"To start off the new year were going to have a friendly game of dodgeball. We need to captains." Gai-sensei said and started to look around for his captains. I hope I'm not a captain because I know nobody's name accept Naruto. "I am going to decide Kiba and Gaara." Gai-sensei said.

I looked at both of them and noticed one being Naruto's close friend.

"The pick will start with Kiba." Gai-sensei said.

"Naruto," Kiba called. Okay I want to be on that team.

I am sure that Naruto can tell I am athletic. I noticed the red head glare at Kiba and had to hold back a chuckle.

"Lee," Gaara called.

"Yeah we are going to win Gaara." Lee screamed as he ran to Gaara.

"Shikamaru," Kiba called. I saw Naruto look at Kiba like he was crazy for picking their other friend and wonder why.

"Choji," Gaara said. Seriously?

"Shino," Kiba said. Why are they not picking me?

"Sai," Gaara called. You want bones okay.

"Neji," Kiba said.

"OH no Neji you're on the other team that means we have to battle my rival." Lee screamed out. Neji just shook his head. What the fuck?

Why am not being picked? A few more guys got picked but no not me. Gaara started to pick out girls now.

"Sakura," Gaara said.

"Tenten," Kiba said.

"Ino," Gaara said.

"Hinata," Kiba said.

Everyone was basically picked and I was still on the line what is wrong with these kids? Kiba picked his last person so I just stood there.

"New kid you're on my team," Gaara said.

I was pissed. I glared at Naruto because he could have said something so why didn't he. I walked to my side and stood directly in front of Naruto. That fucker could have told his friend to pick me. I was still staring at him until he decided to switch spots with someone than I started to focus on the balls. But I did glare at him before that.

"GO!" Gai-sensei screamed.

Naruto was the first one to get there and I was by him in a second. I threw the ball at him but Kiba caught the ball. God damn it. I'm out.

"Sasuke your out," Gai-sensei screamed. I was completely livid when I walked off the court. When I walked off the court to sit down I heard a chuckle and glared at who it was. It was Naruto that fucker."

"Watch out Naruto!" Shikamaru screamed. My body moved before I realized it. I jumped and caught the ball so he didn't get hit directly in the face.

"Who threw the ball at Naruto's face?" Gai-sensei said.

I don't know why I reacted that fast or how I moved that fast but the look on Naruto's face was priceless.

I reached my hand out to him, "are you okay idiot?" I said but I don't think it mattered because he didn't seem to be listening. He nodded his head at me and he reached out his hand for me to help him.

"Thanks," Naruto said. I nodded and walked off the court.

I noticed it was my red-headed captain that threw the ball but that it was by accident. When I finally got back in I aimed for everyone else in the game. When the gym class was finally over my team only one once and that irritated me. I waited for everyone to leave out the locker room before I walked up to Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell your friend to pick me?" I said as I walked up to him.

"Why should I have?" Naruto asked me back.

"Because you and I both know that I am a good athlete." I said completely sure he knew already.

"Why would I know you're a good athlete or not?" Naruto said pretending he didn't know.

"Whatever you say Naruto," I said and walked away.

I walked out of the locker room and went to my next class. It was a boring day especially because I didn't really know anyone here. When school was finally over I felt a strong level of relief. I looked around and went straight out the doors to get out the school. My brother is here that is for sure. I saw him by the car and ran to him. I wanted to get out of here before girls surround me.

"Hey little brother, how was your first day?" Itachi asked me.

"As well as you can guess." I said not really interested in talking about it.

"So, did you meet him?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I did, by the way where is father?" I asked.

"He is already there," Itachi said.

"Oh so are we going home so I can change?" I ask.

"Nope clothes are in the back go change." Itachi said.

"Come on," I complained as I climbed to the back to change. Thanking the heavens that the car had tinted windows.

I heard my brother chuckle at me. I hate it when he does intentional things like this.

"So, what was he like?" Itachi asked after a few minutes of silence and me struggling in the back.

"He was different from what I expected. Did father tell you by chance what he is like?" I asked.

"Father said he didn't really know much about him because he moved when you were born." Itachi said.

"He has a way with words and not really acknowledging people when they are around him." I said honestly.

"What do you mean? Like he ignored you or something?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, like no one was there in the whole place." I said.

"That's weird, but father did say that he didn't really show any emotions and that he was a bit secluded." Itachi said.

"I wouldn't really use the word secluded with him. It's like he has friends but if he doesn't want to listen to them he goes in his own world and goes with the flow of things." I said getting my tie on for my suit. I got to the front and my brother looked at me like I was a ship wreck.

"Your saying that he doesn't interact like a normal teen?" Itachi asked.

I nodded my head and then I remembered he isn't a normal teen and he doesn't really interact with people his age either.

"I am taking by the look on your face that you realized what you said." Itachi said chuckling.

"Shut up," I said irritated.

"From what his sister told me he doesn't even want to be the leader." Itachi said.

I turned to look at him I was in shock. What the fuck?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When I was younger and had to come here to meet his sister though I knew her before we moved but we were four. She told me that her brother didn't want to be leader." Itachi said.

"That was when you were twelve when you last seen her and I was eight. What eight-year-old would want to lead?" I said trying to make sense out of the situation.

"You did." Itachi said.

"Shut up," I said irritated. Gosh why is he so annoying.

"Don't be annoyed because I'm right." Itachi said.

Before I could say anything he spoke again.

"We're here," Itachi said.

I looked out the window and wow the house was pretty big.

"From what father told me we have to look presentable and we shouldn't question when were asked to do something." Itachi said holding the door to get out.

"I understand." I said no hesitation.

"Be sure to remember that Sasuke." Itachi said getting out the car.

Why? What is going to happen in there that I shouldn't question? And what the hell was up with him using my name? That was strange especially because he always calls me little brother. I got out the car and walked up to my brother as he waited for me by the gate.

"Let's fix your suit before we go in." Itachi said and started to fix it.

When it was fixed me and my brother walked to the door and rang the bell.

A woman answered the door, she had long red hair it was actually beautiful and a color red you don't see very often.

"Hi, you must be Mikoto's boys I am happy to see you my name is Kushina." She said as she stepped to the side to let us in.

"It's very nice to see you again." Itachi said with a weird smile.

"Yes Itachi of course how are you?" Kushina said.

"I'm fine, this is Sasuke." Itachi said gesturing to me.

"Hi, I heard a lot about you from your mother." Kushina said to me.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Kushina." I said in a polite gesture.

"Oh you're so sweet, well boys I should be going now. Kuruma come on now." Kushina called.

Another beautiful red head flew down the stairs in a black dress and black heels.

"Hi Itachi," she said as she tilts her head to the side.

"Hi Kuruma," Itachi said as she walked up to him. Itachi grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Kuruma come on," Kushina said as she was walking to the garage.

"I have to go, but I will see you later right?" Kuruma asked. My brother simply nodded to her. Once she got her answer she walked off to catch up to her mom.

"So that's the fiancé?" I said walking up to my brother.

"Yes it is, she's a beauty isn't she?" Itachi asked me while looking out the door.

I closed the door to get his focus. When he looked at me I raised my eyebrow at him. We heard footsteps and turned to them. It was my father and a blonde man that looked a lot like Naruto. Oh this is definitely Naruto's dad.

"Minato this is my boy Sasuke. You already are acquainted with Itachi." My father said.

"Yes it's nice to see you again, I'm sure you're going to treat my daughter with the proper respect." Minato said to Itachi in a way that made me take a step back. It wasn't noticeable aside my brother noticing of course.

"Yes I will be," Itachi said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sasuke, Naruto is upstairs in his room at the moment and should be down here soon." Minato said and looked around. "Akito tell Naruto to come downstairs." Minato said.

"Yes sir," the man named Akito said as he walked off up the stairs.

"Come," Minato said and we followed.

As we walked to the room I noticed a man that looked like an older version of Naruto's friend. So they were here too. I noticed a lot of people and then me and my brother got left alone in the room. My father was off with the leader Minato.

"What do you think about his house?" Itachi asked me.

"It's huge," I said but before I could add more my father came in the room with Minato.

"Itachi you will be fighting today. I want to check out your skills. We will have you fight another day Sasuke." Minato said. My brother nodded in understanding.

Wait what? Who was he fighting?

"Let's go to the battle room." Minato said and we followed them there.

When we got there me and my brother just stood next to each other waiting to find out who he was fighting. I watched my brother go to the battle grounds from what I was told no one could step into it when a fight was happening unless they were told to be there. I watched the other side and spotted Kiba coming out. I had to say something he was definitely going to get beat up by my brother.

"Father, why is Itachi fighting someone that is eighteen? Why can't I fight him instead?" I asked.

My father looked at me and I knew I stepped on a land mine. "Sasuke, Minato wants to see Itachi fight today. YOU WILL NOT INTERVENE." My father said in a stern voice that said I couldn't talk anymore.

I do wonder what would happen if I did intervene though. How will I get punished? Will they make me fight Naruto by intervening? The fight began at first Kiba was holding his own then I noticed the shift and Itachi had him on the ground. It was extremely violent and I felt bad for Kiba because I fought my brother before so I know how he fights. When Kiba was on the ground and Itachi was about to place the final hit Naruto intervened and blocked my brother's hit.

"Kiba get the fuck out of here!" Naruto screamed and started to fight my brother immediately.

Holy shit he can fight. I can see that my brother asked him something but he couldn't hear what they were saying to each other they were in a fight and I couldn't step in. Naruto grab my brother and threw him into a wall, from the look on Itachi's face he was pissed.

"Why you little." I heard Itachi say and went to attack Naruto again but Naruto flipped on his back.

Before the fight could continue Minato spoke.

"Stop now," Minato said loud enough for them to hear.

Naruto backed off and was getting glared at by his father but he didn't really seem to care about it. Naruto just walked off and I chased after him.

"Hang on," I said but he just ignored me. "Wait," I said and he finally turned around when we were by the stairs.

"What?" Naruto said in an agitated tone.

"I didn't think you were going to fight." Was the only I could say.

"So, you knew I was the group leader's son when you met me at school." Naruto said in a way that wasn't a question.

"I wasn't sure at first right away but I kind of figured. The minute I seen Kiba coming to the battle ground I knew you were him." I said sure of myself.

Naruto didn't say anything he just turned away from me and started to walk off.

"You know my brother is pissed right now by what just happened. I said following him. "He wanted to impress your father since he will be engaged to your sister." I said.

"I don't care that your brother is mad. He was trying to pull a lethal hit to one of my best friends and it wasn't going to happen not while I was here. I deal with consequences later." Naruto said and walked up the stairs to his room. I continued to follow him I just didn't talk.

When we got in his room everyone looked at me.

"I told you he was involved in this stupid ass shit." Kiba said. I raised my eyebrows at that. What is he talking about?

"Kiba, stop your moving." Akito said.

Wow Kiba got fucked up. He was definitely a good fighter to not bruise easily from the punches my brother gave him but he wasn't going to beat him.

"I knew too," Naruto said.

Really what are they talking about?

"Me too," Shikamaru mumbled with his eyes closed.

I am pretty sure they are talking about me but I don't know what they're talking about.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have gotten involved in the fight. You're going to get in trouble now. You know your dad doesn't like when anyone gets involved in others fights." Kiba said.

"And let his brother pummel you no thank you. I will deal with the punishment later." Naruto said not caring about himself. Naruto seemed to be in deep thought that I kind of wanted to break. "Akito, keep tending to Kiba's wounds and I will have to make my entrance downstairs all over again. Shikamaru come," Naruto said. Shikamaru got off the bed and walked toward Naruto. I waited and followed right behind them.

Naruto walked downstairs and went straight to his father.

"Father," Naruto said. It was unusual.

"That's my boy it seems like you already know Sasuke." Minato said looking at Naruto and myself. I took it upon myself to walk next to Minato, not knowing what was going to happen next. "Sasuke will be your right hand man for now on." Minato said.

For a second I saw all the anger Naruto seemed to be holding in come out of his eyes.

"No he is not. I don't know him and I don't care if Kiba lost to his brother or not my right hand man is Kiba and Shikamaru. I trust the only with my life. You once told me a good leader will die for their family but has to have beside them to die for them too." Naruto said firmly fighting the fact of me being his right hand.

"You can always have another one." Minato said in a demanding tone.

"Can I get to know him first?" Naruto asked, but he didn't seem to want to agree with it. I saw that Minato nodded yes.

"Okay everyone time for dinner." Minato said and everyone walked to the dining room.

Why is he so opposed to me being his right hand man? I walked to a seat next to my brother he was still pissed about getting his ass beat by Naruto. If Naruto could handle my brother does that mean, he can also handle me too? After dinner was over my father, my brother, and I said our good-byes and walked out the house. You could tell my father was mad probably just as mad as Sasuke. The car was extremely tense.

"How could you lose a fight to someone younger than you?" my father said to Itachi. I felt really bad for Itachi right about now.

"It won't happen again." Itachi said.

"It better not," my father said.

I had to look away before I started laughing. My father is pissed that Itachi lost to an eighteen-year-old. I would be too that is embarrassing but I definitely am not going to say anything to my brother about it. When we got home Itachi followed me to my room, it was silent for a while so I decided to lay down.

"So much for him being a quiet type huh Sasuke?" Itachi finally said.

"I never knew he was going to jump in the fight." I said.

"So much for him following the rules." Itachi said irritated.

"Yeah I know. What is the punishment for stepping into a fight?" I asked.

"Fighting the leader," Itachi said bitterly and walked out my room.

Damn, but is he really going to fight his own son. He should have le-way right. Oh well I said and fell asleep, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Reviews let me know what you think of Sasukes POV.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well hello everyone this is Sasuke's POV but it will always come after See no evil, Speak no evil, and Hear no evil.**_

* * *

I don't know why I left my house so early in the morning I just did. When I got to the school I decided to go sit in the back and climb the trees to just sit down for a while. It is so peaceful at the school this early in the morning I should do this more often. I sat on the trees for about twenty minutes before I hear someone come to the back of the school where I was. I noticed it was Naruto so I climbed down the tree I was on.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

But once again he ignored me like I was even here, he just jumped up the tree without saying a word to me. I followed because I noticed he winced every time he jumped up the tree and noticed he had a busted lip.

"What happened to your lip?" I asked grabbing his chin so I could see it better. Before I could expect it closer he slapped my hand away from him.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said ignoring the subject.

"Did you get into a fight?" I asked not letting the subject die down.

"Sasuke, let it go," Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"Fine idiot," I said irritated jumping to a different branch.

I sat there grumbling for a while before I heard him.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out.

"Hn," I grunted because I was still annoyed with his ass.

The question he asked me next caught me off guard.

"Do you want to be my right hand?" Naruto asked.

That made me glance at him and then I hopped to the branch to be next to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked cocking my head to the side curiously.

"Because I wouldn't want to be involved in this shit if it wasn't for my family." Naruto said.

What is seriously wrong with him? Why doesn't he want to be leader? I wondered all these things but it never surprised me that he seemed to already know what I was thinking.

I changed up and asked a different question.

"Do you really not like being the leader's son?" I asked in a disbelieving way.

"No I don't, I rather be in a normal family away from everything." Naruto said honestly.

"It didn't see that way last night when you spoke to your dad about Kiba fighting and when you didn't see me as your right hand man. I was supposed to be something else but…." I said trailing off because I don't ever want to admit what we were supposed to be to him if he doesn't even know, too bad he caught me on that though.

"Wait, what were you saying? And I had to say something about that, he was waiting for me to say something. Shit he wanted me to say something. The only time I ever talk is when it comes to my friends." Naruto said looking at me curiously.

"Well that is something else altogether, that I rather not talk about since they never brought it up to you. What do you mean the only time you talk is when it comes to them?" I asked but before he could answer me his phone rang.

"Hello," Naruto said to the person on the phone.

Naruto listened to the person, then responded.

"At school already," Naruto said. It must be his friends.

Naruto once again listened to the person on the phone. Naruto to me always seemed rather calm and it reminded me of the phrase 'the calm before the storm', and that's exactly what he looks like to me.

"Alright I will be there in a while." Naruto said and hung up.

That was the moment he turned to look at me. "I want to know what they were trying to do to us if you weren't going to be my right hand man. If you don't want to tell me I can always find out another way." Naruto said.

"Well good luck finding out another way because my dad, your dad, and my mother are the only ones that know." I said jumping off the branch we were on. When I was on another branch I looked up at him again. "I still want to know why you only talk for your friends but I will save that for another day." I said and jumped off the tree completely.

I walked back to the school and noticed Naruto's friends were in the doorway waiting for him. Naruto's friends finally went to their seats and a few minutes later Naruto walked into the room. They were staring at him the same way I did when I saw his face. Both of them were just staring to the point of irritating Naruto it amused me.

"What are you guys looking at me like that for?" Naruto said sounding irritated.

"We were wondering what you were doing out there." Kiba said not noticing the marks yet.

Naruto put his hand to his forehead, "you guys know I like to think in the trees." Naruto said trying to drop the subject that's when they noticed the lip mark.

They both looked at him with the same expression of what the fuck happened.

"What?" Naruto said. I decided to nudge him to tell them.

"What the fuck happened to your lip?" was all I heard from Shikamaru. It actually shocked me because it seemed like he was angry and he was normally the lazy one out of the three of them.

"Dude, did this happen because you stuck up for me?" Kiba said grabbing Naruto by the arm to pull him out of the class. Shikamaru was following close behind them.

Why would he get hit or punished for sticking up for him? I don't understand the problem or what is wrong with them at all. When they were out of the class I followed them.

"No tell me what happened?" Shikamaru said in a demanding tone.

Wow that's shocking. I just decided I needed to say something to get him out of this position that he's in it's not like their smarter than me so who cares.

"I accidently hit him when we were climbing the trees earlier." I said. I know it shocked Naruto that I said anything.

"What?" Kiba said looking at me.

"When we were climbing the tree together earlier I accidently hit him in the face." I repeated even though I didn't want to.

"Oh so that didn't happen at home Naruto?" Kiba asked looking back at Naruto. Naruto shook his head to them even shocking me that he lied to them because he doesn't seem to keep any secrets from them.

"Okay let's get into class." Kiba said.

It was weird because I don't really feel like Shikamaru believed me though. When we got to class and sat down the class was starting. When the teacher was talking about whatever I noticed that Shikamaru tossed Naruto a note but I also sent my own note at the same time. Naruto picked up Shikamaru's note first I wish I knew what it said but I couldn't see it. Whatever it was when Shikamaru read he the conversation was obviously over pretty quick because he ripped it up. Now he went to my note wrote something and sent it back to me.

(The Note)

 _I don't know if I stepped out of bounds for saying something or in particular lying to your friends but I figured you didn't want to make your friend feel bad. But if I stepped out of bounds somehow let me know and I won't do it again. -Sasuke_

 _Thank you for thinking about me and actually saying something. Can I ask you something? -Naruto_

I wonder what he wants to ask me. But this is kind of shocking he even wants to talk to me. I could feel Shikamaru staring at me as I wrote.

(The note)

 _Sure why not as long as I can ask one in return. Question for a question. You ask one I will answer truthfully then I ask you one truthfully. -Sasuke_

I sent it back to him and he seemed to want to ask me something but didn't really seem to want to go along with my ideas. But he sent the note back anyway.

(The note)

 _Why do you want to be a part of my main men, as my right hand man? And sure we can do that but I will tell you when I don't want to answer your question. -Naruto_

When I got the note back I wasn't really shocked by the question or by what he said afterwards. Naruto seems like a really secretive person. I couldn't contain my chuckle from knowing what he was going to ask me. I knew the exact question I wanted to ask him so I put my casual smirk on my face and wrote.

(The note)

 _I don't know why you don't want to be the leader of the group but I was told since I was younger that I was meant to be your right hand like my father was your fathers. Why don't you want to be the leader of the group? -Sasuke_

Honestly I don't really think he is going to answer this question. But he sent the note back to me.

(The note)

 _I don't honestly want to answer that question I don't feel like I know you enough to answer such a personal question like that. But if you must know I just don't like the idea and I'd rather sleep with a clear conscious in life. -Naruto_

What the hell type of answer is that? He makes it seem like he has to kill people to be in the gang when that isn't the case at all, that's why he has right hand men for or foot soldiers. I just kept staring at him like are you fucking serious give me a better answer than that. When the bell finally rang I was going to talk to him but he ran out of the classroom like I was the plague and he left without his friends which was weird. What is the real point in running we have all the same classes? When I finally got to class I noticed he wasn't there. As the day went on I noticed he was not in any of his classes and his friends were getting anxious or worried about him. How do they not know where he is? Aren't they his best friends? When we got to lunch I still didn't see him and Shikamaru and Kiba walked up to me.

"What did you say to Naruto?" Kiba spoke.

"I didn't say anything to him." I said.

"He's talking about what did you write in that note of yours that made Naruto run. He never skips class so something had to of freaked him out to not come back to class. Now what is it?" Shikamaru said in a stance that seemed less lazy than usual. If I didn't know any better, I would assume he is preparing to fight.

"It's not your business what me and him talked about." I said and walked away because I didn't want to deal with them anymore.

What do they mean he never skips class? Doesn't every teen? I guess not if he never has. Why did he run from me? When school was finally over I still didn't see Naruto. Where the hell is this fucker? As I walked out the school building I seen my brother with his car parked waiting for me so I went up to him.

"Hey little brother," Itachi said as I walked up to him.

"Hey, did you see the leader's son walk out the building?" I asked.

Itachi shook his head no and got in the driver's seat as I got in the passengers.

"Okay Sasuke we have to talk." Itachi said.

"What is it?" I said looking at my brother now. It is serious.

"Dad and mom left town for a few months and he is asked the leader to let you stay with him and he said yes. So starting tomorrow you will be staying with them." Itachi said.

"Hang on why can't I stay with you?" I ask looking at him.

"I have to go on a business trip for two months so I will be back and then you can stay with me." Itachi said looking at me.

"Oh, do you think you can drop me off by the leader's house I need to talk to Naruto?" I asked.

"Okay, but wouldn't you rather go change first?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah okay," I said agreeing with my brother.

When we got there I didn't notice but the note fell out of my pocket and my brother picked it up. I didn't know the problem that would start if someone saw that first hand. I walked into my house and then walked into my room to shower then change so I could go over there. It took me at least an hour to get ready.

"I'm ready Itachi." I said walking to my brother's study.

"Okay," Itachi mumbled and got up out his desk.

As we drove there I noticed my brother was acting really weird and I didn't know from what. Itachi dropped me off not saying much. I got into the house and was told that Naruto wasn't there. I was in the house for another hour before Minato came out of his study looking extremely angry but his mood seemed to change as he saw me.

"Sasuke, how are you?" Minato said walking up to me.

"Good sir, do you by chance know when Naruto will be coming back?" I asked.

"I am about to get my boy now." Minato said walking toward the door. "Just wait in his bedroom for him I should be back in at least twenty minutes." Minato said to me and was out the door.

I wonder where he went. One of his friends more than likely. I walked into his room and was shocked to see how clean it was but then I felt like I shouldn't be in here so I walked back out his room and ran into his butler guard.

"Hello young sir," the man said to me.

"Is there something I can do while waiting for Naruto?" I said to the man.

The man's nice façade came down when he noticed I didn't care much for him. "The young master's library if you're interested in books." The man said rather rudely that caught even me off guard.

"Take me there then." I said.

I followed the man to the library and noticed he wasn't kidding when he said library it was fucking huge. Where was this an hour ago when I was bored out my mind downstairs.

"Good luck finding what you like because this is all the young master's stories." The man said and walked away chuckling.

What the hell was with that laugh? I walked into the library and didn't expect much of what would interest me. The first row of books I seen were kids books when I say kid I literally mean five or six-year-old books for them ages not nowhere near our ages. Then I started to look at a different section and started to notice that all these books are books he already read. God damn did he seriously read all these books.

"Hi," I heard a woman voice say.

I looked to who was talking. It was the Lady of the house.

"Hello Lady Kushina," I said walking toward her.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in my son's library?" she said with a sly smile that said she was playing with me.

"I was bored and he wasn't here. Did your son read all these stories?" I asked.

"He's still not here?" she asked me shocked.

"No, he's not here yet." I said.

"Oh that boy, yes these are all the stories that he read it's a lot isn't it?" Lady Kushina said with a smile. "He reads a lot; he probably reads more than he has too. Naruto doesn't really have a preference he reads practically whatever." Lady Kushina said before walking out the library.

I went back to browsing around when I heard someone enter the house so I popped my head out the door and noticed it was Naruto and that he had a bloody nose. What happened to him? I walked to his room and waited until he got out the bathroom so I could talk to him. When he came out the bathroom and made eye contact with me I noticed his lip was busted in another spot. What the hell does he be getting into?

"Naruto," I called out to him but he ignored me.

"Naruto," I said and he ignored me again.

God damn it he better stop ignoring me.

"Naruto," I said walking toward him now.

"God damn it stop ignoring me." I said. But he ignored me again this is getting frustrating.

"So, that's what you are." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" I said irritated.

"My father's personal little spy on me." Naruto said in a low voice.

What the fuck did he just call me?

"I am not no damn spy." I said with an irritated tone.

"Then what are you? Because you're not my friend and I don't want you to be. You're not going to be my right hand man. We aren't ever going to be friends. I don't trust you and I don't like you." Naruto said in a bitter tone which shocked me.

Why doesn't he trust me? What the fuck did I do to him? As a matter of fact, that was the longest he has ever talked to me.

"Naruto, I am not a spy. I was supposed to be your fiancée but they cancelled it when I came out and we were both boys and then they wanted me to by your bodyguard but then my family ended up moving out of the village. I wanted to be your right hand man because I never had friends like you do and I thought it was nice to have a friendship like you have with your friends. I wanted to be your friend." I said honestly.

In all honesty why does it bother me so much that he wants nothing to do with me? At first I thought it was because he didn't want me to be his right hand but now I am starting to think something else altogether.

"Did you tell my father what I said to you today?" Naruto asked doing his homework.

"No I did not he was already gone when I got here." I said lying about the last part but so what it was a minor lie.

Naruto finally looked at me and didn't say anything for a while.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" I said honestly confused by his change of mood. Naruto chuckled at me which irritated me.

"Don't laugh at me idiot." I said which made him laugh even more.

I never seen him laugh before and this laugh was an honest laugh that shocked me.

"Your annoying," I said and went to sit on his bed.

"Why was your nose bleeding when you came in your room?" I asked.

I watched how Naruto's face changed from good to bitter in less than a few seconds.

"My father did it," Naruto said.

What? Why would he hit him? Before I could talk we heard a loud bang and we both went straight to his door. I never seen anyone move as fast as Naruto had moved. It shocked me in a good way. Naruto's butler guard was in front of the door in a flash.

"Master stay in your room." The butler guard said as he had his gun out.

"Akito, tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I am not sure but stay in your room sir." Akito said as he pushed us back in Naruto's room and walked toward the stairs.

Naruto looked at me and must have finally noticed I had my gun out too. I was actually waiting for him to pull out his.

"Why the fuck do you have that?" Naruto said to me.

Are you fucking kidding me? Like seriously do I have to answer that dumbass question but from the look of Naruto's face he was waiting for me to answer him.

"Safety duh," I said in the most normal voice I could muster.

"I don't want that shit in my room." Naruto said bitterly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you have one in your room?" I asked shocked as hell.

"NO you jackass I don't have one in my room. I won't take someone else's life." Naruto said.

Is this guy fucking serious? I shook my head at him. Naruto is fucking crazy. You're a fucking gang member's son why would you not have a weapon? We heard another gun shot and Naruto didn't hesitate to run out of the room so I followed with my gun out. Hell no was I putting my gun back until I felt like everything was fine. We got downstairs and noticed there was a body on the floor.

"Akito!" Naruto screamed and ran toward him.

I couldn't let him though. Would if there were more people shooting?

"Don't move," I said firmly holding his arm.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Naruto said looking at the body on the floor it wasn't Akito who was there in was a woman. Akito was just over the body in a protective stance trying to protect the injured. Who is the woman on the floor?

"Get the fuck off me!" Naruto said and ran toward them.

I was in a state of shock so I didn't move.

"Akito, what happened to her?" Naruto asked his butler guard Akito. Akito just made the face that he was sorry.

Naruto was moving in such a rush that I didn't know what he was doing until he spoke again.

"Akito, listen to me and what I say rather quickly. One, call Tsunade, two, someone find my father, three, tell me what the fuck happened. Sasuke go and get me a bucket of hot water and towels. I have to get the bleeding to stop. EVERYONE STOP STANDING AROUND DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!" I said in a rush.

Everyone scattered even me. When I got back he began to work really fast on helping his mother. By the time Tsunade got there he was basically finished with patching her up. Naruto walked upstairs without me even noticing. I walked back upstairs and knocked on his door and he wouldn't answer so I walked in and noticed he wasn't anywhere around. I heard his shower on so I walked to his bathroom and knocked he didn't answer once again so I walked in. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was against the wall in the shower fully clothed. I grabbed his shoulders to get his attention but he wouldn't respond only looked at me like he was dead. Holy shit this is freaky as fuck.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I asked but I was ignored like usual. I got in the shower to get by him and realized without noticing myself that I was holding him in a hugging way.

"I have no idea what is going on in your head but I will listen if you need to talk." I said not really sure if he heard me.

I was worried but instead he started to get up and I slowly got off him but I stayed on the ground. What really shocked me was the fact that he just disregarded me and started to undress in front of me. I got up when he started to take off his pants.

"Are you okay?" I asked again. This time he looked at me and nodded his head yes which we both knew was a lie. "Naruto, you told me you wouldn't lie to me." I said in a tone that kind of reminded me of my father reprimanding me and my brother.

Naruto looked at me this time and seemed like he wanted something but didn't say anything.

"I am tired." Naruto mumbled.

"Okay, I will let you shower and when you get out I will be in your room waiting for you." I said and walked out the bathroom.

I decided since I was going to wait for him I would just lay down on his bed, before I took the whole bed I left him a space to sleep also. Naruto was taking so long in the bathroom that I ended up falling asleep. I woke before Naruto and realized I was being a weirdo when he woke up to me staring at him.

"Morning," I said.

"Hey," Naruto said getting off his bed and walking to the bathroom.

When he was in his room I decided to change into my uniform that I am glad that I brought with me last night. I was fixing my uniform when he came back in his room.

"You came prepared huh?" Naruto said walking to his desk to get his book bag.

I ignored his question and asked my own. "Naruto, can I leave my clothes in your basket?" I asked he nodded his head and I walked to his closet and dropped my stuff in the basket.

We both walked out his room and Akito made an appearance walking to us.

"Morning Master Naruto and Sir Sasuke," Akito said.

"Morning Aki, how is my mother doing?" Naruto asked. Naruto made a face that seemed like he was agitated then spoke again. "Aki, stop doing that. We talked about that already." Naruto said in a firm tone and Akito shook his head to change his expression quickly.

Now that was weird as hell.

"Sorry Master," Akito apologized. "She should be fine now." Akito said.

Naruto nodded and Akito walked away from him. I was curious as to why he told Akito what he told him so I questioned it.

"What were you talking about when you told him not to do something? Were you telling him not to show emotion?" I guessed.

"My father doesn't want his workers showing emotions." Naruto said quietly.

"Hn, my father said the same thing." I said with a small smile on my face. So he is somewhat like me is this aspect.

Minato walked up to us the next moment. "Naruto, you did a good job on helping your mother yesterday." Minato said to Naruto with emotion.

"Thank you father," Naruto said with little emotion.

"Sasuke, when did you get here?" Minato asked me.

"My apologies sir I never left." I said politely.

"Oh that's fine well I will be seeing you both later." Minato said and walked away.

Naruto turned to me after his father walked away.

"What does he mean he will see us both later?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Starting today I will be staying at your house while my brother is doing business somewhere else and my parents are in another country." I said giving him half of what my brother told me.

"I knew I was right when I felt something was wrong." Naruto mumbled. I chose to ignore it.

As he walked to the door my thoughts came out my mouth. "Were not eating breakfast?" I asked.

"You can I'm not." Naruto said and walked out the door.

I quickly followed behind him and noticed Kiba was at the gate for Naruto.

"Naruto, why is Sasuke right behind you?" Kiba asked.

Before Naruto could make up some excuse I said something. "I live with them now." I said smirking.

"Well you should go to school before us because we have to pick up Shikamaru." Kiba said

"Why can't I go with you guys?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"How about you go to school with him Kiba and I will pick up Shika?" Naruto said not caring with the way we were looking at him. We both sighed.

"Hn," I grunted and started walking to school.

"Fine," Kiba said and followed after me and Naruto started to head in another direction.

"Hey noob, why do you want to be his right hand man? You know I am right?" Kiba asked me.

Honestly I don't care what he has to say to me.

"None of your concern." I said not feeling like I have to explain myself to him.

"Well you're a cocky bastard but you will never be Naruto's right hand man. You will have to kill me first and he still wouldn't pick you." Kiba said and walked farther ahead of me.

Why would he choose this idiot over me? I am willing to bet I can do more than he can. I was so focused on thinking about what the doofus said that I didn't realize I ran into someone. I didn't bother apologizing seeing as I didn't care. The guy said something to me and Kiba but I ignored but of course that doofus didn't.

"Who is your friend? Does he think he is too good for us to apologize for bumping into us?" the guy said to Kiba.

First off me and that doofus aren't friends more than likely never will be. And yes I am too good to apologize.

"One, I am not his friend. Two, he more than likely does think he is better than you. Three, this has nothing to do with me." Kiba said.

Wow he might be smart after all.

"Excuse me?" the guy said.

"I already told you he is not my friend and this has nothing to do with me. Oh and he probably does think he is better than you but you have to talk to him about that." Kiba said and started to walk away.

The guy was about to swing on Kiba when he turned his back when Naruto caught his arm to save his ass. I would have stopped it if he didn't come.

"It is not necessary to hit him for being honest with you." Naruto said throwing his arm away from him.

"Naruto," the guy said through gritted teeth.

"I would appreciate you to keep your hands away from my friends. Sasuke apologize for running into him." Naruto said and glared at me to stop the situation.

Is he seriously going to make me apologize to this twat. I glared at him back but then there was a flash in his eyes that promised pain if I didn't do it so I gave in.

"I apologize for running into you earlier it was my fault." I said in a monotone voice that no one would recognize without knowing me. But it seems Naruto knew the voice and maybe his smart friend.

"Just watch out next time," the guy said walking away but bumping Naruto in the process and I definitely wanted to punch him for it.

I noticed I wasn't the only one looking at him wondering why he didn't say anything.

"Don't start problems for me, understand?" Naruto said looking at all of us. We all nodded.

"Thanks Naruto," Kiba said as we were walking into the school building.

"Naruto!" I heard someone scream for him and moved out the way from the pink haired girl.

"Hello Sakura," Naruto said catching her in his arms. They ignored all the stares they were getting.

"Naruto, I know you got my text message yesterday so are you going to come?" Sakura said looking down at him while he was holding her. Then he started to hold her bridal style to the class.

"Yes I got your message and if my father says I can go to your party then yes I will come to it, okay?" Naruto said with a sweet smile.

What party? Why was I not invited? Oh yeah just got here.

"Finally Naru you have no idea how long I have been trying to get you guys to go to one of my parties." Sakura said chuckling.

"I am glad your excited." Naruto said putting her down and sitting in his seat.

I went to my seat which was next to his, then I wrote him a note and sent it to him.

(The note)

 _Naruto, what is this about a party? -Sasuke_

Naruto looked and the note, wrote in it, then sent it back to me.

(The note)

 _It's a party at Sakura's house that she wants me to go too. I never go to any parties but it's time to change that. -Naruto_

Naruto sent me the note back and I was shocked by what he wrote me. He's never been to a party before. I wrote in it and sent it back to him.

(The note)

 _What do you mean it's time for a change? -Sasuke_

 _I already told you I was tired so you should know already that things are about to change with me. Good luck with trying to keep up with me. I think I kept my personality bottled up enough it's about to be unleashed. -Naruto_

What does he mean it's been bottled up? Did he just say I couldn't keep up with him? I wrote and sent it back again.

(The note)

 _What do you mean keep up? I can keep up with anything you throw at me. -Sasuke_

I couldn't contain my smirk. I am prepared for anything this fucker has for me.

"Okay if you say so," Naruto mumbled to me.

I am not going to lie if he's serious I am excited because it is starting to get boring around here and he's like an onion to peel.

School was over fairly quickly and we went to Naruto's house. When we got there I said hi to everyone then walked to his room I knocked and he didn't answer so I walked in. I heard his shower running so I figured I would wait.

"Do you think you can knock before coming in my room?" Naruto said.

"I did knock but you didn't answer so I came in." I said honestly.

"Well normal people would just wait for an answer." Naruto said annoyed.

Oh he so fun to start with.

"So what should I have done sat by your door?" I said in a condescending tone that I knew would irritate him further.

"You could have gone and bothered someone else in the house or go ask my father where your room is. Naruto said giving me a slick tone.

"Oh yeah about that your father told me I have to share a room with you until I get my own. They haven't made my room yet so your stuck with me." I said with pure amusement.

What is funny is that his father told me to ask Naruto if it was okay with him first. But this is way funnier than asking him.

"When was this decided and why wasn't I notified?" Naruto said in an icy tone.

"It was decided when you were in the shower. I told him I didn't think you would mind since we have been getting along so well lately." I said.

Hopefully I provoked him enough. One thing I didn't think about was what if he asks his dad what was said? Oh well I will cross that bridge when I get there.

"You will pay for that," Naruto said in menacing tone that told me he wanted to fight.

How can I rile him up so much? No one from what I saw has ever done this to him. I smirked at him.

"Bring it," I said and he ran up on me.

I couldn't believe I got him to fight me. We were going back so much but I know he is holding back so much. When we finally stopped fighting the room was destroyed and we were out of breath panting leaning against his bed.

"You feeling better now?" I asked. I know I relieved some of his tension from him.

Naruto sighed ignoring me at the moment. "What a mess we made. We're going to have to clean this mess since it's are room now." Naruto said and glanced at me with a smile on his face.

I smirked at him, "at least you know it's my room too." I said and glanced at him. "You really needed to fight huh?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I guess so. Thank you I guess for letting me go in a sense." Naruto said in a nice way that actually shocked me.

We heard a knock on the door and he said come in, it was Akito of course.

"Master," Akito said and looked around and saw the room destroyed and us on the floor. "Oh my god master what the hell happened to your room?" Akito said then turned on the light and saw us. "Holy shit Master, are you both okay?" Akito said running up to us.

Did I just hear him cuss?

"Yes Aki, were fine. We just were playing around." Naruto said pushing his hands out of his face. Naruto stood up and went to the bathroom.

That just left me with the butler guard.

"Tell him dinner is done," Akito said and walked out the room.

I got up and walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yes?" Naruto called out.

I opened the door.

"Can I check my face too?" I asked by the doorway. Naruto moved over so I could get by him. "Your butler or whatever he is told me to tell you that dinner is ready." I said while looking at my bruises that were on my face.

Damn he got me good and a lot. My father would be pissed.

"Want me to help you clean that gash on your neck?" Naruto asked as he was pulling out his first aid kit.

"Yeah that would be nice." I said in a gentle voice that I barely recognize myself. I couldn't control the blush that was coming on my face from him touching my neck in such a gentle way

"It's done," Naruto said and opened the door to go to the bedroom.

I looked at him and understood one thing Naruto was holding back on me.

"You were really holding back during our fight weren't you?" I asked curious to why he was holding back so much.

Naruto turned to me with a smirk on his face. "Of course if I didn't the whole house including my room would have been destroyed, and it would have been a bother to clean up that mess." Naruto said as he shut his bedroom door. I had a light chuckle. When I realized Naruto was out the room I chased him out the door.

I don't know why but I find him intriguing. I walked behind him a few steps. When we finally got downstairs his dad looked at us like we did something wrong.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what the hell happened to you guys?" Minato asked us as we walked into the dining room.

Naruto sat at his seat and then I followed to sit next to him. I don't know why but I didn't really like the scrutinizing eyes looking at me so I sat next to him quick. To me his family seems more menacing then mine and I never felt this way before.

"We were sparring with each other." Naruto said to his father like it was a big deal.

"That's good. You should practice your fighting skills with many different people so you can improve better." Minato said in a cheerful tone.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Naruto rolled his eyes. I don't get him why does he act that way towards his father.

"It's good to see you out of bed mother. But do you think it's the best to be walking around, I don't want you to be hurt or reopen your wound?" Naruto said to my mother.

"Naruto, I am fine as long as I don't move around too much Tsunade said." Kushina said.

Why does he only show emotion to his friends and to the woman in his house?

"That's good mother," Naruto said then he looked at his father.

"Father," Naruto said out loud.

It was weird because everyone seemed to be shocked that he even said anything to him at all. What is wrong with this family?

"Yes Naruto?" Minato said raising his head in curiosity.

"I was wondering if I can go to a friend's birthday party on Friday until Saturday." Naruto asked.

"Who's birthday?" Minato asked in a tone that almost sounded curious.

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto said in a tone that was almost hopeful.

"Who is all going?" Minato asked.

"I am not sure she didn't really tell me. She just wanted me to go since I never go to anybody's birthday parties. She was begging me to go and I know if I go Shikamaru and Kiba are going too. So is it okay?" Naruto said hoping he would say yes.

"Okay I agree," Minato said.

I felt like Naruto was about to jump out his seat with happiness.

"Under one condition Sasuke here goes with you." Minato said.

I smirked and was happy that he agreed without me being involved at all. Oh he answered my prays without even knowing it. It amused me though when I noticed his body shift to irritation when he found out I had to go.

Naruto looked at me and smirked at him, "sure sir I will go with Naruto to that party." I said smirking.

"Well then yes I am fine with you going." Minato said.

When we were done with dinner I followed Naruto up in his room. I watched Naruto as he texted the people he was texting. I decided I was just going to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. By the time I got out the bathroom and walked to lay down on his bed.

"Hell no lay on the floor you bastard," Naruto said to me pointing to the floor.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Your fucking crazy you fucking idiot I am not going to have back problems because you don't want to sleep by me. If you don't want to lay by me go lay on the floor yourself." I said.

"You're a bothersome fellow. Fine lay on the bed with me but you will be getting a cot tomorrow." Naruto said looking frustrated while turning off his bedside lamp.

"Whatever," I said and then once again his phone went off.

All of a sudden Naruto started laughing and it freaked me out. So I just shoved him on the bed.

"What?" Naruto said casually like he wasn't just laughing like a mad man.

"Your laughing was starting to freak me out now just go to sleep you idiot." I said and laid right next to him.

Naruto is a weird fellow and I am starting to see that he has more than one personality.

* * *

 _ **Review please it let's me know that you are enjoying it or what you would want to see in the story.. Like examples of what you think Sasuke does when he is not by Naruto or what he thinks Naruto does when he's not around. Sasuke is starting to notice why Naruto doesn't want to be involved in the group.**_

 _ **What do you think Sasuke should do for the party portion next chapter?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I have been writing this chapter since yesterday. I think I took at least in two days 8 hours and I believe it is my longest chapter throughout all my stories.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter...**_

* * *

I have learned a few things since I started to live with Naruto. He is a natural prankster and that I am at the bud of all his jokes. Damn it he pisses me off. But I can't help but like seeing his goofy smile when he pranks me. It is different from his usual non talking self and that makes me feel warmer.

But today he went to damn far. Why the fuck would he let me keep sleeping and then call me when he got to school. That damn bastard, I will get him back that's for sure. So here I am now running to school. Thank god the boss isn't here or I would be getting a lecture or worse.

When I got into the school I ran straight to the classroom where I spotted Naruto. I knew I had a glare on my face that evil little shit. He is trying not to laugh. I want to hit him but then that will just get me suspended and I don't need that right now. I need to be in graces with Minato sir or I will be shipped somewhere else.

I heard Kiba mumbled something to Naruto that made Naruto erupt with laughter. It wasn't funny.

"Dobe, I will get you back for that even if it takes me a while." I said knowing I was heated.

I just sat in my seat and noticed the small smile he gave me. My heart beat started to speed up when he gave me those gentle smiles. It always makes me feel weird and I couldn't help it. Good thing is that I know how to upset him too.

"Come on Sasuke it was funny. If I did that to someone else, you would have laughed." He said laughing away.

"Yeah, but it was to me you fucking asshole." I said in a grumble of a tone.

He is right though it was a good prank. But he couldn't say anything back to me because the teacher was already coming into the door.

I had to grit my teeth in frustration as we walked to Shikamaru's house because every time I attempted to get him back I always wound up getting Kiba instead. It was so utterly frustrating. When we got into Shikamaru's house I saw two of Minato's right hand men talking in the kitchen. It was such a curious situation to see. I barely ever saw those two men talk to each other and now they seem to be the best of friends.

"Let's just go to my room for now." Shikamaru said.

I wanted to go over and listen to their conversation but I knew I couldn't so I just kept going. As I followed them I noticed Naruto was very quick to get away from the two adults talking in the other room so I just stayed close to him following him. I also noticed Kiba behind me it seemed like he didn't want to get any bullshit after the day of it.

When we got into the bedroom Naruto went straight to the bed and laid down falling asleep. Honestly didn't know what to do with myself after that seeing as I never had friends like this. It was unusual for me to feel so unsure of myself. But Naruto alone makes me unsure of myself. While he sleeps I even find myself staring at him. What kind of man stares at another man while he is sleeping? Hell... what kind of man wants to kiss the sleeping man? I am so screwed. But I can't help but be attracted to his controlling and dominate personality. It sends quivers up my spine every time I see his deadly eyes so efficient and ready to fight.

"You can sit down you know?" I heard someone say breaking me out of my thoughts.

I look to see Shikamaru staring directly at me. I just moved to sit next to him. Kiba was pulling out a game system.

"Kibs, you should do your homework." Shikamaru said.

"I don't understand it. I wanted Naruto to help me." Kiba said.

"I can help." I said.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked.

"You'll regret it," Shikamaru mumbled.

"HEY!" Kiba screamed only to get smacked in the head by a pillow.

Naruto must have thrown that in his sleep.

"You know better Kiba." Shikamaru reprimanded.

"Does he always sleep here?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah, he's most comfortable in the presence of Shikamaru." Kiba said softly.

"You know he's comfortable around you too." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Then why doesn't he sleep at my house?" Kiba asked.

"Because your house is loud as hell." Shikamaru said waving him off and going on his computer.

I sat by Kiba and started to help him with his studies to find out how much of a mistake I made by doing it.

"I can't teach you any of this." I said completely defeated.

"I need to finish this and that or I won't be able to go to college with Naruto." Kiba said in a tone that was almost pleading for a minor gangster.

"Are you sure you can even make it into the college he is going to go for?" I asked not trying to sound mean but I knew I was.

"FORGET IT THEN!" Kiba growled and turned away from me to play the game. "I will just wait for Naruto to wake up and show me. You're hard to understand anyway." Kiba said.

"You want some food?" Shikamaru asked both of us seeming to want to break the tense situation.

"Yeah," we both said at the same time.

"Okay," Shikamaru said heading for the door.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"It will be troublesome, but sure." Shikamaru said.

"Dad, can we come out there to get some food?" Shikamaru said from his door not leaving the room.

"Yes son its fine," Shikaku said.

That got us to walk out the room. The minute Shikaku caught sight of me I noticed the surprise in his eyes for a split second before it disappeared.

"Hello Sasuke," he said in a tone that was friendly and I just waved at him as I followed Shikamaru to the kitchen.

I felt their eyes on me though like they were suspicious of me doing something. They must not trust me with their kids. It was unusual to hear a voice other than the strategic man had when he was at work or talking to the boss.

"What do you want to eat?" Shikamaru asked breaking me out my thoughts.

"Whatever you're making for them." I said not wanting to be difficult.

"Ham sandwich fine?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled out stuff from the refrigerator.

"Sounds good," I said.

"So, what did you want to talk about that you wanted me alone?" Shikamaru asked.

"How can I get closer to Naruto?" I asked honestly.

"For you to be honest, I have no idea. At least he is acknowledging your presence by joking with you all the time. He only ever does that with Kiba and me." Shikamaru said as he made bread on paper plates.

There was mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, ham, and turkey out for the sandwiches.

"What do you like on your sandwich?" Shikamaru asked.

"All would be fine." I said not opposed with mixing meat.

"I think Naruto is gaining some trust for you but doesn't want to let you in completely. He has a problem trusting people and you can't really blame him, can you?" Shikamaru asked as he put mayo on three sandwiches.

I don't know why I just watched him in silence as he made the sandwiches. One had just ham and tomatoes, two had everything on it, and the other had just turkey ham and mayo on it.

"I guess I can't blame him." I said understanding because I would probably be the same way.

"Let's go, we still have to help Kiba." Shikamaru said after wrapping one sandwich in plastic.

Then we walked back to the room. As we did that I noticed Kiba was back at trying to get his homework done.

"Do you want me to tutor you?" I asked.

"I don't want you to tutor me." Kiba said.

"Well then you should just stop being his right hand man because you won't go to the same college without help." I said, possibly a little too harshly.

I just don't like that he doesn't want my help. It irritates me.

"You're going too far." Shikamaru said pulling me away from Kiba who seems like he wants to swing on me.

Shikamaru and I were on the computer for at least an hour while Kiba played the game while Naruto just slept. We talked about countless things about what he wanted to be and what school him and Naruto wanted to go to.

Shikamaru stood grabbing the sandwich he made for Naruto making me look back toward Naruto who was yawning and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked so cute, including the little smile that could only show up on his face when Shikamaru does something for him. That actually irritates me.

"Tomatoes and ham," Shikamaru said coming back to me and making me look away from Naruto.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I get the smart but idiotic fucker out of my head? It's so frustrating. I didn't see Naruto move more like I heard him move and go to Kiba.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

I froze because I didn't want to look back knowing how harsh I was.

"Those stupid bastards are assholes." Kiba mumbled but I could tell I wasn't the only one to hear that.

"I assure you that I am not anywhere near stupid. Asshole, yes I can claim that title." I said freezing when a glare came my way for a moment then Naruto turned back to Kiba.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kiba grumbled and walked out the room.

Thank god! I was practically about to jump out my seat but I guess I spoke to soon.

"Sasuke made fun of him because he didn't know what we were talking about. You know how we keep talking about college and Kiba isn't going to be able to go to the same college as us." Shikamaru explained.

When he really didn't need too. That damn bastard.

"I told him I would tutor him." I said.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked eyeing me.

"Yeah," I said laying my ass off while turning so I would stop getting his burning gaze.

"No, then he suggested that he should stop being your right hand man because he wouldn't be able to go to the same school as us." Shikamaru said.

I turned my head so quick. Why was Shikamaru trying to fuck up my chances with Naruto? What the fuck. I know I was glaring at him without someone even telling me I was.

"How nice," Naruto said with a glare on his face along with a scowl walking straight out the room.

"What the hell Shikamaru?" I questioned the minute Naruto left.

"He was going to tell on you anyway it was just a matter of when. I solved the problem early because he would have waited so he could have messed up your relationship." Shikamaru said.

"Well damn," I said standing up along with Shikamaru who seemed to be having the same idea of walking out the room to find the other two.

We found them rather quickly. They went to the backyard. We stayed in the doorway watching the two.

"You know Shikamaru wasn't talking about you, right?" Naruto asked.

He looks beautiful in the moonlight. Oh my god I really have to get some space between me and him. I can't keep doing this. Hang on... does this make me gay?

"Yeah but he's still an asshole. A smart asshole," Kiba complained.

I could feel Shikamaru chuckle slightly next to me.

"Ha, you aren't lying there but you know we can help you with your studies so you can go school with us and just to tell you that you're not getting away with being my right hand man until I get out of this terrible place." Naruto said.

He said all that with his beautiful laugh. Hang on, what did he just say about me?

"WHAT?" I screamed quickly.

"Don't scream," Shikamaru said swatting me in the arm.

"If you're going to be around then you have to pitch in." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

He is offering me a chance to be around him.

"Hang on; does that mean you're going to start adding me in things?" I questioned going by him.

"I guess," he said not the answer I wanted but the smirk said other things.

I feel like that doesn't add the party.

"Why do I feel like that doesn't add tomorrow?" I asked.

That question alone made Kiba start laughing making me look to see if Shikamaru was laughing too to see him smirking. What the hell is going on?

"Sorry, you just won't be able to keep up with me?" Naruto said with a smirk challenging me.

"I bet I can keep up whatever you throw at me." I said throwing the challenge back at him.

"I wouldn't do that, Sasuke." Shikamaru said trying to warn me.

"Okay, I will hold you to that." Naruto said smirking,

"You don't know what you're in for. And they call me an idiot." Kiba said laughing walking right past us.

I heard Shikamaru follow after Kiba leaving me and Naruto there for a second before we were following after them. I watched Naruto look at his watch and then walk off. What do they think I am? By the time I got back to the door Naruto was holding my bag.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Heading to the house." Naruto said handing me my bag.

"Okay," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Later," I said to them and walked out the bedroom door.

I knew they were going to talk about something in there so I decided to just ease drop in the adult conversation.

"You know Naruto really doesn't want to be in the group." Kiba's dad said.

"Yeah, Minato told me that once his son beats him in a fight that he will let his son go and let Kurama and Itachi take over." Shikaku said.

What? Itachi and Kurama would take over if Naruto doesn't. I don't get why he doesn't just let him go. Hang on, why am I thinking like that? Does that mean Shikamaru and Kiba won't be in it either?

"Kiba said once Naruto is out he doesn't want to be in it either." Kiba's dad said.

Wow shocker.

"Shikamaru said the same thing. I can't really blame them though. They look up to Naruto a lot." Shikaku said making me smirk.

When I finally seen Naruto heading to the door I knew it was going to be a long night and a long walk home. Why does he insist on walking and not driving a car or getting someone to drive us?

As we walked down the street I noticed that a car was slowly coming up on us and noticed that Naruto noticed too.

"Do you recognize that car?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure honestly." Naruto said bravely.

Why does he seem so confident? Or does the idiot rather die? Idiot, I thought that but I still pulled out my gun ready for anything. I knew Naruto didn't have one. That was when we heard the cock back of a gun and I leaped on top of him falling to the ground then looking up to fire off my gun. I caught the license plates J6915A. The car sped off immediately though after they realized I had a gun. They must know that Naruto is against guns because they didn't expect him or his friends to have one on them. Shit. I have to tell Minato about this. I looked down at Naruto to see he was quite shaken up by the fact that he was just shot at. Honestly I am too. I never had to shoot my gun at anything but at target practice.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking down at him.

"Yeah," Naruto said but I still kept checking him just in case.

I heard from my brother that while the adrenaline is pumping you won't feel it.

"Are you sure? Aren't you glad I have my gun tonight? We would have been shot up if I didn't." I said hoping it would calm the situation down a little.

"No, I rather not be shot at, at all." Naruto said staring directly in my eyes coldly.

Those were the eyes that scared me most because they always made my blood run cold. He frightened me at times but at the same time he made my heart jump.

"We should get going." Naruto said.

"Yeah, your right." I said turning away from him because I knew I was blushing without even looking in the mirror.

I can't believe I forgot being on top of him. I was too comfortable with it. We both got up and started moving quietly the rest of the way home. When it seemed like we were about to be at the house Naruto randomly pulled my arm and stopped walking completely.

"Sasuke, don't say anything about what just happened." Naruto said.

Is he serious? He is.

"Are you kidding?" I questioned feeling my eyebrows go up.

"No I'm not. Don't say anything," Naruto said with a firm authoritative voice.

"But Naruto, we almost died." I said not able to hide me being shocked.

He's nuts but so daring. Stay on track; I can't hide that from the boss. I have too much information to just ignore it.

"But we didn't, so let it go there is no point in telling him." Naruto said completely baffling me.

"Are you telling me that are lives could have just been taken and I can't say anything because you want to go to that stupid party?" I asked knowing that was the reason.

"Yes I am saying that. And that party isn't stupid. It is my one chance to have a life so I will not let that be fucked up because you want to tell my father what almost happened. Don't say anything or say something and leave me the fuck alone forever." Naruto said it so cold the world was freezing around me.

"You're really going to make me decide?" I said actually shocked and hurt but I had to hide the hurt side of me.

"Yup," Naruto said looking at me in my eyes for a minute then continued walking.

How the hell does he expect me not to say anything? Would if they try again and this time something happens? I will get beheaded by his father for not taking care of his son and not notifying him. I have to tell his dad no matter what.

"Naruto," I said making him stop.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about the situation but I still have to say something. It could have been the same person who shot your mother. So I am deeply sorry that I have to tell." I said knowing that I sounded soft but I couldn't help it.

"Do whatever you want just don't come near me again." Naruto said harshly and walked into the yard and then to his house.

I didn't know what to say or if I did the right thing but I couldn't not say anything. That would be dangerous especially if the boss found out by someone else. Damn I just feel so guilty. But it was our lives that he's risking. How can he be so careless? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Hello master Naruto," Akito said when we walked in the door.

"Hey, call me if my father wants to talk to me otherwise I just want to be left alone tonight. I already ate by Shikamaru's house so I am fine." Naruto said walking up the stairs while I stayed by the door.

Is he kidding? That sandwich was enough. Oh lord. When Naruto was out of ear shot I looked at Akito. Akito is a master at deception, I didn't trust him one bit but Naruto cared for him a lot. I haven't trusted him since the day Naruto's mother got shot, something about him just seems off.

"Where is Sir Minato?" I asked.

"In his study." Akito said dropping his fake smile and his fake cheerfulness.

Everything about that man was fake.

"Remember Sasuke, take care of my master." Akito said threatening me in a way.

How did this man fool everyone? He is just so fucking fake and it pisses me off. That's why I didn't even bother trying to switch rooms when my room was ready because I just didn't trust him not to kill me in my sleep. Lucky I'm such a light sleeper.

I knocked on the door to Minato's study and heard a bell telling me to come in. It was a sound proof room so no one could hear anything so he had a bell at his desk basically saying come in.

"Hello sir," I said nervously, this shit is so nerve wrecking that my palms are sweating.

"What a surprise." Minato said gesturing for me to sit down. "Are you and my boy getting along now?" Minato asked.

"Not really, but that's one thing I don't want to talk about at the moment. I need to tell you what happened on our way back here." I said and noticed Minato went stiff and went into serious mode but before I could tell him there was a knock on the door.

He rang the buzzer again and in walked Kushina. God damn it, can it get any better? Who will walk in next? God himself.

"Tell me," Minato said breaking me out my thoughts.

"What's going on, honey?" Kushina asked.

"Honey, go out there until I am done talking to Sasuke and make sure no one knocks until we're done." Minato said Kushina did exactly as she was told.

"Tell me now." Minato said with an eyebrow raised.

"Naruto and I got shot at on the way here." I said.

"What?" Minato looked like he was about to explode.

"I feel like it's someone within the group. The person seemed to be under the impression that we were defenseless but of course they were mistaken." I said proud of myself.

"My son was shot at. Tell him to come down here. As for that party he will not be going, you two will go to school and come back home right away." Minato said.

"Sir, if I may deter you from telling him not to go to the party, I think it would be a good distraction for him after all that has happened around him lately. He stopped his mother from dying and got shot at himself, if we coup him in the house he might snap. I don't mean any disrespect on how to raise your kid or anything like that." I said quickly because I knew Naruto would go crazy.

"Did he tell you not to tell me?" Minato asked.

"Yeah he did, he said he wouldn't be able to go to the party if I were to tell you." I said honestly not sure if that was a good idea.

"Figures, my son think that it's my fault over the situation." Minato said and I'm sure that's how Naruto really felt.

I just sat there quietly while Minato seemed to think about whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Fine, I will let him go to the party but don't leave his side at all. I don't want my son believing I want to take away all his fun. Now if it was his fault then it would be another story but he doesn't ask me for much it's the least I can do for him." Minato said shocking the shit out of me.

"Yes sir, um... sir do you think you can keep me asking you for him about the party to ourselves. I don't really wanting him knowing I was the one to ask you." I said.

"Sure, can you bring me my wife? Knowing my son he is probably sulking because you're telling me this and he might need to talk to his mother then me." Minato said.

I got up and walked to the door to stop when Minato said something.

"What was that sir?" I asked.

"Thank you for telling me. If it was Shikamaru or Kiba they probably would have kept it from me because of their loyalty to my son. They don't really hold ties to me; all their ties are with my son." Minato said.

I didn't really know how I felt about being told that I was loyal to the actual person I was supposed to be loyal too.

"Don't worry Sasuke, sometimes everyone needs there right hand man to say something when their boss is in trouble." Minato said, "That's what makes you different from Kiba. Oh and Sasuke, Kushina and I will be leaving for the next two weeks to find out somethings. Shikaku will be in charge but you both can still stay here. Just take care of everything. Akito will also be here if you need him." Minato said and I walked out the office telling Kushina that he wanted her.

She ran into the office immediately.

Like I would ever ask that bastard Akito for help. That bastard wouldn't help me; he probably would just let me die. I sat downstairs because I didn't want to face Naruto just yet. I heard Kushina come running out the room and up the stairs to come back down the stairs with Naruto in tow. He definitely didn't look happy about being there. I have to make it up to him but I don't know how that will work at all. Maybe he will be in a better mood if his dad tells him he will still be going to the party.

That idea in my mind alone made me go upstairs to the room. I just sat on the bed and patiently waited until Naruto came back inside the room. Problem was when he got back into the room he ignored me and tried walk to the bathroom so I grabbed his arm.

"Let me go," Naruto said but I didn't budge knowing he wouldn't talk to me otherwise.

"Sasuke let me go," Naruto said again this time pulling away from me.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn with me?" I asked not even realizing it.

"What the hell do you mean? You can't even keep a secret for me. How the hell am I being stubborn?" Naruto asked turning back at me pushing against my chest.

"Well my fault for caring for more than just your social life." I said glaring.

What am I doing? Damn it.

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned looked shocked by what I said.

"What? Did you not hear me all of a sudden? I said sorry that I cared more about something else other than your social life." I said knowing I was glaring at him.

Damn it. That's how I ended up getting punched.

"HOW DARE YOU! You have the audacity to tell me I don't care about my family. The problem is that they all choose this life that they live with the risk of dying I did not and don't want it. So how is it fair that I have to get shot at because of my father? Huh? Can you tell me that now?" Naruto screamed at first then got low in his voice.

He is just so damn stupid when he can't see the logic of the situation.

"You're a fucking idiot," I said pushing him against a wall.

I saw him wince but I chose to ignore it.

"I don't need to EVER hear that from you." Naruto said pushing me away.

"IS it so bad to let others in? You want to be social but you know what your family does so you don't to get close. But goes for the people that are supposed to be your blood." I said glaring and shoving him again.

He just makes me so angry that I know I can't win in a fight if he gets serious but damn he acts so stupid.

"Yes IT'S FUCKING bad you imbecile." Naruto said punching me.

I know I confused him after a while because I changed the topic of the arguments but he wouldn't be reasonable nor would he let me in. I don't get why he is so intent on running away from me it irks my nerves.

The moment he thought he had a chance he tried to run to his bathroom but I was right there with him. I shut the door then pushed him into the toilet seat blocking his movements of escape that is unless he hits me.

"Why do you do this? Why push me away when I can help you?" I asked getting into his face and personal space.

"Did you not get the memo? The train is full no more passengers can enter." Naruto said with sarcasm full force making me want to punch him even more.

"Haha, very funny. Let me in, Naruto." I said with sarcasm in the beginning but thinking how badly I wanted him to let me in to help him.

Shit I was even starting to not care about the position anymore as long as I could be with him.

"Get away from me," Naruto said struggling now knocking him and me in the tub.

I wasn't planning on landing in the tub by myself so I pulled him with me. My heart was beating so fast but I had to ignore it in favor of me getting him to open up.

"Naruto, open up to me. I can help you as much as Shikamaru and Kiba." I whispered in his ear.

I felt a shiver go up his spine and saw the blush that came on his face.

"DAMN IT SASUKE GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Naruto screamed and before I knew it I got elbowed in the gut and he got away.

When he ran out the room I didn't bother chasing him because I knew where he ran off too. To be quite honest the library was too big for me to find him. I just sat down and started doing my homework.

When an hour passed I thought it would be best to go and tell his dad that he wasn't in his room and was in the library sleeping. Good thing Minato was inside the living room.

"Minato sir, Naruto fell asleep in the library and I can't find him." I said.

"I will find him." Minato said folding his newspaper and setting it down going straight up the stairs.

"He always used to find Naruto. Wherever Naruto went and got lost he would find him." Kushina said making me stop to listen to her.

"You mean to say no matter how many times he got lost?" I asked.

"Yeah, outside the house or inside. Minato has always found him no matter what or where." Kushina said.

I bid her good night and walked upstairs just in time to see Naruto being brought out the library by Minato. I never saw Minato with a gentle smile since I been here and this is the one time I actually see it. Too bad Naruto wasn't awake to see how his father really looks at him.

"Open the door Sasuke." Minato said.

I opened the door immediately and set up the blankets for Naruto.

"Thanks for letting me know. He would have gotten a cold if he slept in there again seeing as it gets really cold in there." Minato said as he brushed Naruto's hair out his face.

I don't know why but he didn't really seem care that I was seeing his soft side.

"Take good care of my son." Minato said and started to walk away.

"Don't steal my pork ramen." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Now that was absolutely adorable. I looked up to see a sad smile grace Minato's lips and letting out a small chuckle. Well I never thought I would see the day the boss laughed with a smile on his face. The boss's gangster demeanor seemed nonexistent.

"Good night boss." I said and he walked out the room.

I fell asleep that night not minding what I learned tonight. Naruto is scared to open up and Minato loves his son dearly, he's just a hard ass toward him. That is so strange but I guess that's how my father is too. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

I got a rude awakening this morning being slapped in the face.

"Hn, you could have just tapped me you didn't have to slap me." I said irritated.

What a harsh way to wake up.

"Who brought me back in here?" Naruto asked as he was putting on his shirt for school.

I swear I should ignore him like he does me. Damn asshole.

"Your dad," I said as I got up to brush my teeth.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Your dad brought you back in here." I said but I noticed he wasn't even listening to me at all.

"Naruto, are you even listening?" I called out to him seeming to break him out of wherever he went too.

"No, I wasn't listening. Never mind what I said." Naruto said and walked out my room. "I will be downstairs." Naruto screamed to me.

Every time he walks away from me I feel like he isn't going to come back. It scares me. I just want his smile. I decided to hurry up before he left without me. I ran into the kitchen to see him eating with his father.

"You didn't leave..." I couldn't help but say shocked.

"Of course he didn't Sasuke he needs to stay with you, Shikamaru, or Kiba at all times. I let everyone know yesterday." Minato said.

Naruto stood before I could even sit down giving me a toast.

"Bye father," Naruto said.

"Bye Sir," I said and followed after Naruto.

"Have a good day at school and stay safe." Minato said to us.

I need to get him to talk to me or we will never be a good terms by tonight's party.

"Naruto," I called to him but he kept walking ahead.

I was sick of this ignoring shit it frustrates me. I pulled him to a stop.

"I'm sorry but I hope you understand why I told him." I said softly as I couldn't help but look down.

"Why does it not surprise me that you couldn't keep a simple promise?" Naruto said not even looking at me.

That stung.

"You can't be serious. You're being unreasonable and you know it. But fine if you want to be like that I will snitch about all the things you do from now." I said letting him go and walking ahead of him.

It annoyed me so much that he had no faith in me. I didn't really mean what I said but I just want to get a reaction out of him. When Kiba and Shikamaru came up to us I was honestly relieved that meant Kiba would take Naruto away from me.

"Come on Naruto," Kiba said pulling him away thank god.

Shikamaru seemed to stay beside me.

"I have something to talk to you about." I said suddenly shocking Shikamaru out of his daze.

It seemed like Shikamaru only didn't move up to them because they were walking to fast for his pace.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

I noticed something about Shikamaru he may seem lazy but he is always observing his surroundings and the people around Naruto, Kiba, and himself. He never seems to miss a beat.

"I caught the license plate for the car that attacked me and I think it's someone from the group." I said and the shocked look on Shikamaru's face told me he never expected it to be.

"What makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because they didn't know I had a weapon so it must have been someone that didn't really know about me but knew enough to know that Naruto doesn't like guns." I explained as I kept my eyes on Naruto.

"Damn it, did you let boss know?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're the only one I've told." I said.

"Not even Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I didn't tell him because he was too upset with me about telling his dad it happened in the first place. I want this to stay between me and you until we figure out who it is and get concrete proof." I said.

"I understand, but I still think we should fill in Naruto and Kiba. There my best friends and I don't want to keep a secret from them, especially Naruto." Shikamaru said glancing ahead of us his eyes were full of worry.

"Don't worry, we will figure out who is doing this." I said trying to reassure him.

"Why would someone want to go against Naruto though?" Shikamaru said with a sad tone, I never heard him have this before.

"If I was the bad guy I would hit my enemy where it would hurt the most. First it was Lady Kushina, now it was Naruto. Good thing my brother has Kurama with him. I need to know something from you before we say any of this to anyone." I said.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked looking at me.

"We can tell them about the plates but not that it was from someone we know. I want you to list all of the people Naruto has met in his whole life since you two could walk and talk together. I know you remember everyone and analyze them that's why your upset about the fact that someone slipped by. But if you think about it, maybe it was someone who you knew just as long as he has. It has to be someone you wouldn't expect." I said.

"Are you trying to tell me to give you all the people that entered Naruto's life? You know that is nearly impossible, right?" Shikamaru said.

"You can do it." Is all I said and that's where the conversation ended but I still kept my eyes on Naruto like a hawk or a snake watching it's meal or prey.

But in my case wouldn't I be the prey. He is definitely a fox. Shikamaru and I got close enough to Kiba and Naruto to start to listen to their conversation.

"Tonight is the night," Kiba said in an excited tone.

Why are these idiots so excited about a party?

"Sure is, but guess what I can't do anything or Sasuke will snitch on me." Naruto said in a spiteful tone that made my eyebrow twitch and me grit my teeth.

"NARUTO!" Was all I heard before I landed on the ground with the two girls on top of me?

I glared at Naruto for moving out the way and for laughing. Why the hell do all these idiots laugh?

"Sorry Sasuke," the girls said at the same time getting off me.

Sakura the pink blob was the one to try and help me up. I actually for once let myself be helped up but I didn't take my eyes off of Naruto. I was so going to get him back for this.

"You're still all coming to my party tonight, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said adding a fake smile to his stupid cute whisker face.

For the love of all mercy. As we walked to the class I took a spot next to him to see if he would even acknowledge my presence at all. I could see the clocks turning in his head when I heard him.

"Damn it," Naruto mumbled.

I took a glance at him; I didn't want to be easily noticed so I looked away quickly.

"Uzumaki," Naruto turned to see the guys I had a problem with the other day the guy was gesturing for Naruto to come over to him.

I grabbed him by his shoulder. What the fuck is he thinking? For someone who doesn't want trouble he sure as hell puts himself into a lot.

"Where are you going?" I asked my eyebrow raising.

"None of your business rat." Naruto said making my eyebrow twitch and my fist clench.

"Fine I just have to come with you then." I said highly irritated.

He just shrugged his shoulders and followed after the guy like it was fucking normal. Like the guy was his best friend or something. Are you fucking KIDDING me? When we got outside I felt something was really wrong. I saw Naruto's tense form so I knew he knew too. The moment we rounded the corner no one was there and that's when I felt someone grab at me.

"Give best regards to your father for us." The guy that led us out here said before he hit Naruto over the head with something.

"NARUTO!" I screamed as I tried to get out of five guys holds on me.

What the fuck is going on? I can't shake them off me. Is it because of what the just did? I could take them I just need to calm the hell down. I had to get to Naruto no matter what so I fought with who I could. As we fought no one not even me noticed Naruto get up.

"You think you can draw blood out of me and get away with it." Naruto said in the coldest tone I ever heard.

I never even heard my own father use that tone not even the boss. I felt everyone shake and one guy even tried to run away. Naruto moved so fast that I didn't even see him until he walked up to me. I was scared at first but then I was okay. What the hell was that though? I am definitely going to have to ask Shikamaru what that was.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" I asked grabbing at his head only for him to pull away from me.

I just pulled him back to me.

"Stop moving, I am trying to check your head." I said irritated that he kept moving away from me.

Why does he never let me help him?

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

I stopped I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did he apologize to me?

"What? I questioned.

He looked up at me and it seemed like my whole world stopped it even felt like my heart stopped beating. What is this blonde idiotic moron doing to me?

"I am sorry for saying what I said earlier." Naruto said chuckling.

He must be laughing at my reaction because honestly I am shocked that this is even happening.

"You know I wouldn't have told your dad if it wasn't that serious, right?" I asked.

I don't know what he saw in my eyes but it seems to affect him the way I wanted it to. But I couldn't help but look down, ashamed, sad, angry, and disappointed. That is until I felt him lift my face to look at his and see the warm smile on his face.

"I trust you Sasuke." Naruto said giving me a real smile for once.

My heart was not going to survive this. I wonder if this is how Itachi felt when he seen Kurama.

"NARUTO! Is everything okay?" Shikamaru asked running as he ran with Kiba towards us.

"Yeah, everything's fine. But those guys might be hurting a lot tomorrow and when they wake up." Naruto said and started to walk to the class we were supposed to be in.

As we walked back to the class I could tell Naruto wasn't going to make it to the class. That's when it happened he fainted.

"Can you carry him to the nurse's office?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Yeah," I said and immediately picked him up.

"Well Shikamaru, he is fine he just got a small gash on the back of his head." Sakura told us after checking on Naruto.

He moved closer into my chest and I heard him mumble about his dad. When we got to the nurse office Shikamaru was pissed and even I could tell.

"Those guys told Naruto 'Give best regards to your father for us.'" I told Shikamaru.

"Damn it," Shikamaru said in a tone that was irritated.

I felt Naruto start to awaken on the bed that I pushed him down.

"You have to stay lying down. They told us you have a small gash on your head not big enough for stitches but you have to stay still." I said.

He seemed absolutely delirious.

"I'm fine," he grumbled as he pushed my hands away.

Yeah and I'm Ted Bundy.

"Shika, what's wrong?" Naruto asked reaching out toward him.

It's crazy he can barely see right now and he know exactly where Shikamaru and Kiba were.

"They have a bandage on your eyes right now so they could get the blood off your face and so it doesn't get to your eyes so stop moving. They have to put something on the cut. Now lay back," Shikamaru said gently pushing him down but by the look of his face he was so scared and worried for Naruto.

The room was silent while Sakura put the ointment on his head.

"Was it a lot of blood?" Naruto asked.

"You looked like your sister." Kiba said calmly but he was trembling.

"Not funny," Naruto said.

"He's not kidding it was a lot of blood." Shikamaru said in a grave tone.

"Has anyone told my father?" Naruto asked sounding irritated.

How can you be irritated?

"No, we had to do this without a teacher knowing." Shikamaru said.

"I am glad you didn't tell but who is doing this at the moment to my head?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me," Sakura said.

"Well hello Sakura," Naruto said in a chipper tone.

"Seriously Naruto that was dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you so be careful. I'm all done, but I have to get back to class. I would say take him home for the rest of the day and let him rest properly until the party tonight that's if he's still coming." Sakura said in a hopeful tone.

"Oh I am most definitely still going." Naruto said before anyone could say anything which I did want too.

I felt a chill go up my spinal cord when Sakura left the room. Shikamaru looked about ready to kill somebody.

"Shika..." Naruto started.

"Don't even start Naruto because I don't want to hear it. How could you be that stupid? You went out there knowing we had problems with them just last week. Why would you do something so stupid? You piss me off. And then you didn't even tell me and Kiba. Do I have to be like Sasuke and literally be on your ass for you not to get in trouble?" Shikamaru said in pure anger.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? I got up because I didn't want to be talked about like that until Naruto grabbed my arm. Naruto pulled the bandages off his eyes and saw Shikamaru clear along with Kiba angry as hell. Naruto got up from the bed and started heading toward Shikamaru. Of course he would.

"Why are you getting up? You should be lying down." Shikamaru said backing away from Naruto scared but Naruto just kept going to him.

I could see that they were both nervous of Naruto hitting them or something because fear was etched on their faces.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said looking at his angry and sad best friend.

"I am so pissed at you." Shikamaru said with worry.

"I know," Naruto said moving closer and pulling him into a hug which irritated me.

Shikamaru whispered that I couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry," I kept hearing Naruto say until Shikamaru pushed him away and punched him in the face.

"Why did you hit me?" Naruto asked but he had a smirk on his face like he was proud.

Gosh these friends are weird.

"You deserve it bastard." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Then they smiled at one another to just start laughing hysterically laughing. Fuck these guys make no damn sense.

"I am fine you guys. Let's get going though seeing as I got a pass to go home." Naruto said making us all get up to head for the door until he abruptly stopped and turned to Kiba.

"Hang on; maybe we should leave you here." Naruto said.

"WHAT? WHY?" Kiba screamed.

"Because I want you to pass every class and go to college with us. We can miss a day but you can't. Just stay here and be a good student." Naruto said nicely.

"Fine, I guess you're right. I will meet you by your house right after school. Be there," Kiba said leaving us in the nurse's office.

Naruto stood up and went to the door when he looked back at us.

"Well come on you two." Naruto said at the door.

"Maybe I should stay here." I said thinking maybe the two wanted to be alone.

That thought alone irritated me.

"Nope you're coming with Shika and me." Naruto said.

I didn't argue because I wanted to go with him but I was still shocked he wanted me to go. The walk to the house was quiet. I could tell Shikamaru was thinking about everything that happened to Naruto yesterday and today. It can't be a coincidence. Maybe this person is attacking Naruto because he wants to leave the group but then what about today with the kid with what he said before hitting Naruto. We got to the door to come face to face with evil incarnate.

"Master Naruto, what are you doing home so early and why do you have bandages on your head for?" Akito asked as he looked Naruto over.

"Who did it?" The room went cold when we heard that voice.

"Some kid that didn't like the fact that Sasuke bumped into them a week ago and wanted to get him back but I accidentally got hit instead of Sasuke." Naruto said to quickly.

"What's his name?" Minato asked as he grabbed Naruto's head to check it.

Naruto winced and I was just about tempted to step in and from the looks of it so were Akito and Shikamaru.

"I don't know his name. He is a lower classmen." Naruto said honestly still wincing after every touch.

"Sasuke to my office now." Minato growled out.

I am getting my ass beat. I can feel it and felt my whole body tense.

"Father, if I may interrupt?" Naruto asked as he stepped in front of me.

"You may," Minato said but still held his glare at me.

"Sasuke did apologize to the guy when I told him too. But the guy was also insistent on fighting. I remember you telling us not to fight unless someone touches us so I told him not to fight until something happened and he handled it diligently today. He did the right thing." Naruto said looking completely uneasy.

"Are you covering for him?" Minato asked

"Why would I cover for him? Did you forget I don't want him as my right hand man and that would be the perfect opportunity to get him from being my hand, right?" Naruto asked raising his eye brow.

That's true. Minato doesn't know we got close since the incident happened today. Then again Naruto is back and forth with his moods.

"Good point, good work Sasuke. Shikamaru, where were you when this happened?" Minato asked turning to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked perfectly calm and to be honest I never even knew he knew how to fight. I thought he was the brain of this group.

"I was taking Naruto to the nurse while Kiba stayed and fought with Sasuke." Shikamaru answered without a problem.

"Good work both of you." Minato said making me relieved. "Where is Kiba, anyway?" Minato asked.

"At school, I told him to stay there." Naruto said.

"Go get some rest." Minato said walking away.

We walked up the stairs not saying a thing and it seems we were all holding our breath till we got in the room.

"We have to text Kiba what we said. Your dad is probably calling him right now to collaborate are story." Shikamaru said.

"Text him then." Naruto said as he went to his bed.

"I am going to call him." Shikamaru said walking into the bathroom leaving me and Naruto alone.

I am curious about why he stuck up for me? That was his perfect chance to get rid of me.

"Thank you," I said.

"I didn't feel right with you getting the punishment you were about to get." Naruto said not even looking at me.

"It wasn't just that." I mumbled walking toward the bed.

It seemed like Naruto was holding back, holding back what? I don't know but it just seemed like he couldn't open up to me at all.

"Yeah it was," Naruto said denial all the way.

I don't know what it was but it wasn't what he was telling me that I am sure of.

"Liar," I said walking to him in his face.

"What? Naruto questioned looking up at me.

He had to of saw something in my eyes that I didn't know I was showing because he looked away.

"Did you want me to tell my father?" Naruto asked trying to get away from me.

Why does he always run from me like I am a disease or something?

"No of course not, but I expected it. Why didn't you tell him?" I asked grabbing his face to make him look at me.

Naruto swatted my hand away, "because I didn't now shut up." Naruto said growling at me.

Before I could even say anything again Shikamaru came out the bathroom.

"I told Kiba, he was getting a call from your dad when I explained it to him." Shikamaru said then he must have spotted the tension between me and Naruto because he didn't move. "Do you two need more time alone?" Shikamaru asked thank god.

I was about to say yes when Naruto said no. That damn bastard. It irritated me so much I walked out the door. It was so irritating that I just started walking around the house. I actually found myself in the training hall. I was training by myself for about fifteen minutes before Shikamaru came into the room.

"Want to spar?" Shikamaru asked shocking me.

"Sure," I said shrugging my shoulders.

I kind of wanted to see how he fights anyway.

"Hand to hand combat only. No feet or weapons." Shikamaru said.

I didn't really know what to expect from Shikamaru because I never seen him doing anything that involved a lot of movement. I got into a stance and Shikamaru did the same just the stance was one I didn't know. The fight began.

"I want to help you." Shikamaru said.

"What brought this on?" I asked not that I mind because two minds are better than one.

I also know that Shikamaru is brilliant with computers and we need to look some things up.

"The situation from earlier got me thinking that maybe someone is trying split Naruto from the group. Every time Naruto gets injured doing something or from someone that says something about his dad he blames him. Of course I would blame him too but those kids today how the hell do they know his dad?" Shikamaru explained.

I can't deny I was thinking the same thing.

"So you think they don't want to kill him just separate him from the family?" I asked, I didn't think that part but I do think the attacks are directed toward Naruto.

"Yes, and for some reason none of this ever happens when Kiba and I are around so that leaves to believe they know mine and his moves. You're the wild card that they don't know about and they always seem to try something when you're around. I would say that I think it's someone who doesn't..." Shikamaru was saying but stopped when he thought of something.

"They know mine and Kiba's moves." Shikamaru said stopping everything abruptly like realization just hit him I just wish I knew what he realized.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I will talk to you later about it. I have to go upstairs." Shikamaru said.

Is he thinking what I'm thinking or does he think or know who is doing this? Damn now I am curious about what is going on. I followed after him and he seemed to be walking into check on Naruto to see him sleeping still.

"I know where the list for the group is. It's in Naruto's library." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" I asked with him nodding his head and walking toward the library.

"Shikamaru sir, what is Master Naruto doing?" Akito asked walking up to us.

"He's sleeping," Shikamaru answered.

"I will tell the boss than." Akito said taking one final glance at us then walked away.

"How long has he been around?" I asked.

"Who Akito?" Shikamaru asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah," I said.

"He worked with protecting Naruto since he was eight years old. I think before that he was a guard." Shikamaru said. "Are you thinking its Akito?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Do you want the honest answer?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be preferred." Shikamaru said nodding his head as he walked into the library.

"I do," I said bluntly.

"Why would you think he was? He loves Naruto. He has always been around Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"When did Naruto start talking about not wanting to be in the group?" I asked ignoring Shikamaru's questions.

"Eight years old, why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that he stopped wanting to be a boss when Akito started being his guard butler.

"Akito wouldn't do that to Naruto though. I can see why it seems that way but he wouldn't hurt Naruto." Shikamaru said pulling out the list that happened to be a big book.

"Why is it in here?" I asked curiously.

"Because Naruto is the one to write the new members." Shikamaru said. "And because Naruto has a photographic memory so he can remember where it's placed along with me." Shikamaru said coming down the ladder.

I grabbed the book from him and started going through it. Hours have passed and I still didn't find what I was looking for.

"Whose name are you looking for?" Shikamaru asked but then he looked at his phone because it went off.

"I don't know yet, a name I'm not really familiar with. I obviously don't know them but they know me." I said.

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked as he kept looking at his phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking at my list that I took a downloaded to my phone. But I got to get going because Kiba will be here soon and I'm not ready for the party at all." Shikamaru said standing up.

"Okay." I said and he walked out the door.

He has his on his phone. I stayed here for about another hour when Shikamaru came back and got me saying we were getting ready to go. I just got dressed and from the looks of it Naruto was in the shower. When Naruto came out the bathroom he just gave me an indistinguishable look that I didn't know what to make of.

"I can't dry my hair with the cut on my head." Naruto said ignoring me.

Shikamaru didn't even hesitate to stand up and help him.

"Thanks Shika," Naruto said standing up grabbing a leather coat that looked absolutely positively... oh god I am going to another place again.

"Ready?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded his head making everyone get up ready to go. When we got outside I looked and saw a car I didn't really recognize. Speaking of cars I never told Shikamaru what the plates were.

"He let you use the car." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah since shit keeps happening. He doesn't want anything to happen to us." Shikamaru said with a small troublesome at the end.

"Your dad was pissed earlier." Kiba said as I got into the back seat.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said.

"He wanted names." Kiba stated.

"Did you?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't know if I should or not so I didn't." Kiba said behind the driver's seat.

I didn't know what to say because I knew it would have been bad for the guys who attacked Naruto today if his dad found out who they were.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if Akito takes and brings us back here." Shikamaru suggested.

What the hell is he planning?

"Are you crazy?" Naruto asked.

Thank god. I didn't want to be around that bastard.

"No, but it's better than staying with Sakura and Ino trying to grope people." Shikamaru said taking a glance at me.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!

"They are going to try and get him drunk to grope the shit out of him." Naruto said with a smirk.

I didn't even need to see his face to know it was there.

"They better not," I said.

I wouldn't mind someone groping me but I don't know if that person would do it. Oh my god I really am losing my shit.

"There was this one time that they touched..." Kiba started only to stop abruptly making me look up to see Naruto glaring at him.

"Shut up," Naruto growled making Kiba smirk.

"Someone is sensitive about the subject." Kiba said.

"Kiba, that time you went alone they dressed you in girl's clothes too." Shikamaru said giving me an idea of what happened.

"Too? So they put Naruto in girl's clothes?" I inquired with a smirk.

Naruto was glaring at everyone.

"Well since the cats out of the bag already, yup they did and it was hilarious." Kiba said.

"At least I was drunk that time and didn't have makeup on." Naruto said turning his head away from view.

But I could see from the mirror that he was embarrassed. What a cute face.

"NARUTO! You said that was between us and the girls." Kiba screamed.

"Shut up Kiba," Shikamaru growled.

"You started it, sit properly before you make Shikamaru nervous when you in the car." Naruto said smirking.

"I didn't know you guys enjoyed that type of cosplay." I said knowing I couldn't get my smirk off my face.

It was so funny.

"I so do not." Kiba said but Naruto never answered.

I liked hearing stories of Naruto's past because that means the three were slowly opening up to me. I noticed Naruto went quiet and took a chance to glance at him really quick before looking away and then zoning out myself.

"Naruto," Shikamaru's voice brought me out my dazed zone.

"We're here." Shikamaru said getting out the car.

"Shut up Kiba, you don't have to be ashamed of wearing makeup and girl clothes." I said taunting Kiba because he brought the subject up again as we went to the door.

"Oh," Naruto said jumping out the car with us.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed spotting him quickly.

Of course how can you miss his hair? Hell how can you miss her hair?

"Hey Sakura, happy birthday to you since I didn't get to say it to you earlier." Naruto said with a smile.

Why can he never smile at me? Then I noticed the blonde coming toward us.

"Thank you," Sakura said hugging him.

The blonde named Ino pulled Shikamaru away from us. Shikamaru didn't complain he just let himself be pulled while Kiba was following them. Naruto got pulled by Sakura and I started following close behind them.

"Let's get some drinks." Sakura said with a smirk.

"It's on," Naruto shrugged seeming like he was ready for anything.

The moment we stepped into the house I noticed how crowded it really was and how I didn't want to get lost so I grabbed Naruto's hand. When Naruto realized I was holding his hand he tilted his head at me. I let go immediately because I felt like that's what he wanted luckily it wasn't and he reached out for my hand again. When I had his hand again I know I gave him a look that asked why he took my hand back to only get a smile and him pulling me along with him.

"Get us some drinks." I heard Naruto say to Sakura.

When she got back I knew I would probably be irritated about the drinks because I knew Naruto planned something involving my demise. I took a sip and it was disgusting. I heard Naruto on the side of me chuckling making me raise my head and glare at him.

"What?" I said still glaring at him.

"Huh?" Naruto said trying to play innocent and act like he couldn't hear me that just made me move closer to him.

"What were you laughing at?" I asked in his ear.

"You," Naruto said looking at me.

Our faces were rather close to each other at the moment. All I would have to do is reach over a little and our lips would touch but I settled for talking.

"What about me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You can't handle your liquor." Naruto said challenging me.

That made me glare at him and then chug my drink throwing the cup down.

"Damn you guys, those were supposed to sit with you for a while. Do you two want to have a drinking contest? Go over there and do it." Sakura said pointing to another area.

I noticed Naruto and I were still holding hands. Why did this feel so normal? No one even seemed to say anything.

"Drinking contest? That sounds like fun," Naruto said smirking and raising an eyebrow up at me as a challenge.

I nodded my head immediately. He pulled me through the crowd only letting go when we were already at the table.

"We're about to have a drinking contest." Naruto said to Kiba.

"Sounds like fun. Can we join?" Kiba asked talking about two other guys.

"Sure," Naruto said.

The game was quarters which I was actually good at thank god. Kiba seemed excited about playing but Naruto not so much.

"Let's start." Naruto said irritated.

I don't know how Naruto is more sober than me right now when he drank more than I did. The game was so quick it was ridiculous. I think we broke two shot glasses playing this game. Naruto tried to get up but I just pulled him back down I didn't want him to leave my side.

"Your drunk off your ass and you still want to drink with me?" Naruto asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Just because they are don't mean I am. I can handle you." I said in a tone that I knew he would take as a challenge.

"Fine," Naruto said setting up two shot glasses. "We will be playing Two Truths and One Lie. That game is basically I tell you something about myself. Two are true and one isn't and you have to guess which is it, if you get it wrong then you drink. And if you get it right I drink." Naruto explained, I just nodded my head at him.

"Okay, I go first. My favorite color is orange. I had a crush on Sakura at one point of time. And the final one is I watched someone eat dog shit for a bet." Naruto said.

"Orange is your favorite color so that's true. The lie would be you watching someone eat dog shit." I said.

"Wrong, drink up." Naruto said smirking with a laugh.

"Ew, who ate shit? No never mind it was Kiba." I said shaking my head in disgust.

That made him laugh and even made me chuckle a little bit.

"Yeah it was, your turn." Naruto said once he calmed down.

"My brother Itachi is my favorite family member. I'm a virgin. I am bisexual." I said I know I shocked him there.

"I think the lie is you being a virgin." Naruto said with a confident smirk.

"Nope, the lie is me being bisexual." I said smirking back at him, but my smirk was because I knew I was lying.

Naruto slammed his shot and then started his up.

"I envy my sister. I never had a relationship before. I like being on time." Naruto said.

"Wow that is a difficult one. True, you envy your sister. The other two are lies." I said unsure.

"No bastard, I like being on time." Naruto said glaring at me.

So he has never had a relationship before.

"You never had a relationship before?" I asked after I drank my shot.

I was starting to feel slightly out of it. How the hell was he perfectly fine?

"No," was all he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know why." Naruto said.

"Did you ever like anyone?" I asked.

"No," Naruto said after a while.

"Liar," I whispered and took another shot.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Because you have to have liked someone before." I said shrugging my shoulders.

How can you not like someone in eighteen years? I may not have been serious with people but I still had a relationship or two. We were broke out our conversation from Sakura's voice.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven. There is only one rule though; you have to at least kiss once." Sakura said calling everyone to where she was.

I never really played this game before but I never really went to a high school get together. I went to clubs with my brother but these things.

"I don't want to play this game, Sakura." Naruto complained but he still moved sitting next to a guy I didn't know and Sakura.

"Scared?" I asked as I sat next to Shikamaru.

"The bottle points to both candidates and they get sent in for seven minutes." Sakura said spinning the bottle.

The first time it landed on I grit my teeth and sat still but I knew I was glaring at Naruto. It landed on Shikamaru and Naruto. God damn it. I am not jealous.

"Are you sure that it's pointing at me?" Naruto complained making Sakura look at it again then said it was actually on me.

FUCK YES! Naruto and I got up and went to the closet with Sakura behind us.

"Remember the rule." Sakura said wiggling her eyebrows at us.

That was a bit creepy. But this was my chance to get back to what we were talking about earlier.

"Naruto? Were you serious about earlier and not having a relationship?" I asked as I moved closer to him in the dark closet.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered.

"I did, I lied to you earlier. I'm not a virgin and I'm not bisexual." I said still moving closer to him.

"I knew it," Naruto said. "Then what are you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really," I said finally next to him.

I was hovering by his ear. I wanted to kiss him but I had to be careful.

"Two minutes should have passed by now." Naruto said randomly.

I just noticed that Naruto states random facts when he is nervous. That is so cute.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called to me.

"Yup?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as I rubbed his arm.

"Why are you getting nervous?" I asked.

"I'm not nervous." Naruto said.

Always in denial huh. I guess I need to just go for it. I knew he was nervous and that this could be a hit or miss so I just went for it, giving him a gentle peck on the lips. Then I moved away from him just in time for the door to open. I caught a slight blush on his face before it was gone and he was out the door.

"Well you two are boring." Sakura complained.

After we went out Naruto stopped playing the game but I kept on to see if I could get a reaction out of him. I never did until I had to go back in the closet and he glared at me. He wouldn't even look at me not once before now when he does look at me he glares. I didn't do anything in the closet with anyone but when I came out the closet I didn't see Naruto so I walked up to Shikamaru the most sober one in the house.

"Hey, where did Naruto go?" I asked.

"Outside in the backyard." Shikamaru said looking lazier than ever.

"Thanks," I said and walked off to find him.

Naruto seemed completely out of it because he didn't hear the door open and he only noticed me when I sat next to him.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

He looked like he had mixed feelings and a bunch of thoughts swirling in his head. He seemed so undecided about something. Is he wondering about me in the closet with someone else? What do I got to lose?

"I didn't kiss anyone aside from you, you know." I said staring at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"Because you wanted to know." Sasuke said.

"I did n-" Naruto started but saw something in my eyes because he stopped talking immediately.

"Yeah you did," I said standing up still keeping eye contact with him.

"No," Naruto said.

I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him to the side of the house. I was tired of the denial he kept playing around in. I might be just doing this because I am liquor induced but still. I went in for the kiss. I could tell it shocked him but I didn't stop. I heard a low growl come out my throat making him shiver. He finally started to kiss me back making me smirk against his mouth and pulling away.

"Are you going to let me in now?" I asked.

He didn't answer just pulled me back into a kiss. It was passionate. The kiss was more passionate than I ever had kissed anyone before in my entire life. It completely caught me off guard. I found myself putting my hand in his hair caressing it slowly. Damn it I'm so screwed. He pushed me away again but it was such a gentle push that I came back in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Are you?" I asked again.

He shook his head making me smile.

"Good," I said putting my forehead against his.

I looked at him to see a smile come on his face. It was so sweet and cute that it made me smile. That is until it was messed up by him puking all over us. That left me dragging me and him into the house.

"Ew. What the hell happened?" Kiba asked as he looked at me and Naruto covered in puke.

"Well he puked on me and himself Sherlock." I said walking to find Shikamaru or Sakura or both.

"Okay," Sakura said as she walked into the hallway.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Take off yours and his clothes and then hand them to Shikamaru so I can wash them. You can go upstairs to the guest room. Shikamaru will show you." Sakura said with Shikamaru popping out of nowhere.

"Found him," Shikamaru said.

"Obviously." I stated.

Shikamaru took us to the guest room and helped me take off Naruto's clothes and helped me lay him down.

"I am going to put them in the wash for you guys." Shikamaru said walking to the door. "Night Sasuke." Then he was gone.

I laid down not knowing what else I should do honestly. The only person that could keep me entertained here is knocked out next to me. I laid there for a while until I heard Naruto start talking.

"Why?" Naruto whispered out.

"Why what?" I asked going near him so I could hear him better.

"He is trying to kill me." Naruto said.

What? Who? Does he know who it is?

"Who?" I asked shocked.

"Shh... he will hear you." Naruto said putting his finger on my lip.

"Who?" I whispered.

Naruto didn't respond just pulled me to him. Oh great I won't be sleeping anymore. Thanks Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **What did you think of the wild ride? Next chapter is going to be awkward and aggressive. Just giving everyone a warning about it.**_

 _ **I am literally trying to go through all my stories and at least post every single one of them at least once. I have so many open right now. That I am going to finish those and then post them.**_


End file.
